Crush in Rush
by bariseuta
Summary: [CHAP 8 UP!] Yoongi dan Jimin. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan. REMAKE STORIES! Santhy Agatha BTS Yoongi & Jimin YoonMin/SuJi Yoon!top Jim!bot slight NamMin little bit VMin, YoonKook & NamJin
1. Prolog

Crush in Rush

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Warn

GS!

Yoon!top Jim!bot

Major typo(s)

Remake karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul sama **Crush in Rush**

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.

 **Prolog**

Yoongi meletakkan peralatan kerjanya, dan memutar kursinya ke arah jendela. Dia merenung menatap pemandangan di bawah sana, dari kamar apartemennya yang terletak di lantai paling tinggi gedung itu, mobil-mobil di bawah hanyalah tampak bagaikan titik-titik berwarna-warni yang bergerak lalu lalang. Pemandangan yang tidak menarik.

Yoongi membunuh rokoknya di asbak dan mendengus, hidup sungguh membosankan. Dia memang bisa dikatakan lelaki yang sangat beruntung. Di usia yang ketigapuluh, Yoongi bisa dikatakan sudah mencapai puncak kehidupannya, sebagai seorang arsitek jenius, dia tidak perlu mencari pendapatan, semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk menggunakan jasanya, bisa dikatakan dia hanya tinggal duduk dan uang datang kepadanya. Yah, dan yang lain-lain kemudian mengikuti datang kepadanya karena dia punya uang.

Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil jaketnya, dia memutuskan akan keluar dan mencari secangkir kopi di kedai yang buka hingga tengah malam. Insomnia ini seolah sudah menjadi sahabatnya, dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah duduk merenung dalam kesendiriannya.

Begitu turun dari lift di lantai paling bawah, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya di lobby, penjaga pintu di depan tersenyum kepadanya, dia sudah biasa melihat Yoongi keluar tengah malam, berjalan kaki menuju cafe terdekat dan baru pulang hingga menjelang pagi.

Dengan langkah tenang, sambil menyulut kembali rokoknya untuk melawan udara dingin yang langsung menyergapnya, Yoongi menuju ke cafe di ujung jalan yang selalu menjadi tempat nikmatnya untuk merenung dan menyesap secangkir kopi yang harum dan lezat, dia memilih tempat duduk favoritnya, di pojok yang sedikit tersembunyi, membuatnya leluasa duduk dan berpikir sepanjang malam sambil menyesap kopinya. Seorang pelayan yang sudah sangat familiar dengan kedatangannya langsung mendekatinya dan menawarkan buku menu, meskipun dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dipesan oleh Yoongi, secangkir espresso yang kental dan menguarkan aroma kopi yang tajam. Yoongi akan memesan setidaknya tiga cangkir sampai menjelang dia meninggalkan cafe itu ketika dini hari.

Lalu dia melihat perempuan itu, sedang membersihkan sebuah meja berminyak sisa pengunjung sebelumnya. Yoongi selama ini sering melihat perempuan mungil itu mengambil shift malamnya sebagai pelayan cafe ini, sepertinya dia khusus di bagian bersih-bersih mengingat sebagaian besar pekerjaannya adalah membersihkan segala sesuatunya, piring kotor, meja, bahkan mengepel lantai. Tanpa sadar Yoongi mengernyit, seberapa sulitkah hidup perempuan itu sampai dia mengerjakan pekerjaan berat macam ini di shift malam pula? Yoongi hampir tidak pernah merasakan hidup berkekurangan, karena itulah dia merasa tidak bisa memahami apa yang terpampang didepannya.

Perempuan itu sangat mungil, jemarinya kelihatan rapuh untuk bekerja sekeras itu, dan tiba-tiba saja pikiran Yoongi berkelana ke masa lalunya, kepada tubuh mungil yang dulu pernah ada di pelukannya, yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi digapainya. Benaknya menggelap dalam kemuraman, bayangan masa lalu itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilupakannya sekarang.

Perhatiannya teralih lagi ketika melihat perempuan itu membawa begitu banyak piring dan gelas dalam satu nampan, lengan kecilnya tampak rapuh, membuatnya sedikit oleng dan terhuyung-huyung. Yoongi berdecak tak senang, menyadari bahwa pelayan lain, yang notabene laki-laki, tidak ada satupun yang bergerak untuk membantu perempuan ini.

Dengan jengkel dia berdiri, dan kemudian dengan gerakan mulus dan tegas, mengambil nampan itu dari tangan si perempuan.

"Kau akan menjatuhkan dan memecahkan semua piring dan gelas ini kalau kau membawanya sekaligus seperti itu." Yoongi bergumam dingin, menatap ke bawah, ke arah perempuan itu yang mendongak menatapnya sambil ternganga kaget.

Seorang pelayan pria yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri, melemparkan tatapan marah kepada si perempuan, lalu mengambil nampan yang penuh itu dari tangan Joshua sambil meminta maaf.

"Maafkan pelayan kami Tuan, merepotkan anda."

Yoongi melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah pelayan pria itu, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya tidak berkata apapun. Dia menatap perempuan mungil yang menatapnya dengan gugup itu.

"Terimakasih." suara perempuan itu terdengar pelan dan takut-takut, seketika membangkitkan perasaan asing dalam benak Yoongi.

"Tidak masalah." gumamnya parau, lalu membalikkan badan dan kembali ke kursinya, Dia merasakan perempuan mungil itu masih menatapnya sebelum kemudian terbirit-birit masuk ke bagian belakang cafe.

Yoongi duduk lagi dan menyesap espressonya, merenung.

Malam ini terasa begitu panjang setelahnya.

.

.

Jimin meletakkan tas ranselnya dan membanting tubuhnya di ranjang kecil itu dengan lelah. Jam tujuh pagi dan dia baru sampai di rumah setelah menyelesaikan shif malamnya di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Hidup memang keras terhadapnya, sebatang kara di dunia ini, dia harus berjuang sendirian bahkan hanya untuk bisa makan setiapharinya.

Jimin dibesarkan di panti asuhan selama tujuh belas tahun lamanya, hingga kemudian ketika penjaga asrama panti, seorang laki-laki tua yang mesum menyadari kecantikan di balik tubuhnya yang mulai bertumbuh, Jimin merasakan dorongan kuat untuk pergi dari panti itu. Sampai akhirnya, sang penjaga panti berusaha berbuat tidak senonoh kepadanya, dengan menjebaknya masuk diruang kerjanya yang sepi di siang hari. Untunglah sebelum penjaga panti itu sempat berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadanya, orang-orang datang, membuat penjaga panti itu melepaskannya sambil mengancamnya untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapa-siapa karena kalau Yoongi berani mengadupun, tidak ada yang akan percaya kepadanya. Penjaga panti itu terkenal sangat baik dan sayang anak-anak, semua orang percaya dan menyukainya, sedangkan Jimin waktu itu hanyalah remaja tujuhbelas tahun yang ketakutan, apalah dayanya?

Sejak kejadian itu, Jimin selalu didera rasa takut dan was-was, dan kemudian dia memutuskan lebih baik dia meninggalkan panti itu. Suatu malam dengan berbekal baju seadanya, ijazah SMA dan sedikit uang tabungan dari kerja part timenya di kantin sekolah, Jimin melarikan diri dari panti itu, tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Jimin berpikir bahwa hidup akan lebih bersahabat di luar panti untuknya, nyatanya tidak. Jimin harus berjuang keras di awal-awal pelariannya, ternyata mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah itu, pada awalnya, Jimin diterima bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di sebuah restoran, dengan gaji duapuluh ribu won sehari. Sisa uang tabungannya dipakainya untuk menyewa flat yang sangat kecil berukuran satu kali dua meter untuk tempatnya bernaung setiap malam.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Jimin menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan pekerjaannya sebagai tukang cuci piring, uang itu hanya cukup untuk makan, sedangkan di akhir bulan, Jimin harus mempunyai uang untuk membayar sewa flat mungilnya, ditambah dengan kebutuhan lain-lain yang harus dipikirkannya. Ijazah SMAnya ternyata tidak memberikannya keberuntungan karena banyak peminat pekerjaan dengan jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi dengan standar gaji yang sama yang menjadi saingannya dalam memperebutkan peluang pekerjaan. Jadi Jimin mencoba bertahan, siang dia bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring, malamnya dia bekerja lagi di sebuah cafe 24 jam menjadi tukang bersih-bersih. Untunglah pada akhirnya cafe yang mempekerjakannya menaikkannya menjadi waitress dengan gaji yang lebih memadai, sehingga Jimin tidak perlu bekerja dobel lagi. Jimin melepaskan pekerjaan malamnya sebagai tukang bersih-bersih restoran dan mengambil pekerjaan sebagai waitress shift malam di cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Pekerjaan sebagai waitress shift malam cukup melelahkan, karena tamu cafe kebanyakan datang di malam hari, juga tidak ada pembedaan gender pekerja, sehingga Jimin harus mampu melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa dipegang oleh waitres laki-laki, karena itulah dia selalu pulang bekerja dengan keadaan remuk redam. Tetapi wakalupun begitu, setidaknya dia tidak perlu melakukan dobel pekerjaan dan tidak perlu cemas memikirkan uang sewa kamarnya. Jimin mendesah dan menatap langit-langit kamar sempitnya yang menguning. Sekarang usianya sudah delapan belas tahun, dan selama itulah Jimin menyadari bahwa dia tidak punya siapa-siapa.

Adakah orang lain yang dilahirkan untuk sendirian seperti dirinya? Jimin meringis pedih. Kadangkala dia sering melihat keluarga yang datang untuk makan bersama di cafe, tampak bahagia bersama, terikat satu sama lain. Perasaan iri yang pedih pun akan langsung menyeruak di dadanya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga? Dan kepedihannya akan makin dalam ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk merasakannya.

Tidak sekarang, tidak juga nanti.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada ibu yang memeluknya dan memberikan nasehat-nasehat keibuan kepadanya, tidak ada ayah yang menjaganya sebagai anak perempuan tersayang. Semua kebahagiaan itu adalah milik orang lain, bukan miliknya.

Dengan pedih Jimin bergelung di atas ranjang, seperti posisi janin yang baru lahir. Mencoba menenggelamkan pikiran-pikiran menyedihkan yang selalu mengganggunya

Setidaknya dia masih bisa hidup, bernafas dan menghirup udara pagi dengan tubuh dan jiwa yang sehat. Itu adalah anugerah yang harus selalu disyukurinya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Jimin mencoba tidur, melemaskan urat-uratnya yang pegal, mempersiapkan untuk masuk bekerja lagi malam nanti.

.

.

TBC

.

.

di aplot yang baru nih soalnya yang tadi ada kesalahan teknis

jangan lupa review di kolom review ya

thanks

iloveyoujjkrl❤


	2. Chapter 1

Crush in Rush

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Bang Sihyuk

Mention Lee Seungri & Lee Chaerin

Warn

GS!

Yoon!top Jim!bot

Major typo(s)

Remake karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul sama **Crush in Rush**

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Jimin terlambat datang bekerja!

Dengan napas terengah Jimin setengah berlari menuruni bus kota itu sambil menyumpah-nyumpah mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa begitu lelah, Jimin pasti tidak akan memutuskan tidur lagi siang tadi. Dia berpikir hanya tidur satu jam saja karena rasa mengantuk menderanya begitu kuat. Tetapi bodohnya dia lupa menyalakan alarm.

Ketika terbangun, matahari sudah menyembunyikan diri di balik cakrawala, membiarkan bulan menggantikan tugasnya. Jimin terlambat bekerja hampir satu jam.

Sambil mengerutkan keningnya cemas, Jimin membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang manager cafe kepadanya. Manager cafe itu tidak pernah menyukainya, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Jimin bertubuh kecil dan dianggapnya lemah, sama sekali tidak bisa membantu jika ada pekerjaan berat. Selama ini dia selalu mencari-cari kesalahan Jimin, mencoba membuktikan bahwa seorang perempuan tidak cocok bekerja shift malam di sebuah cafe.

Napasnya makin terengah karena berlari makin kencang, jarak dari halte bus ke cafe memang biasanya dia tempuh sambil berjalan kaki ketika waktunya panjang, tetapi sekarang dia harus sesegera mungkin tiba di cafe itu.

Setengah melompat Jimin terburu-buru menyeberangi jalan itu, tempat cafe itu terletak diseberangnya, sampai suara rem yang berdecit kencang dekat sekali dengannya membuatnya memejamkan mata, kaget dan panik.

Aku akan mati...

Desahnya di detik-detik terakhir, tetapi ketika dia tetap memejamkan matanya, tidak terjadi apapapun. Tidak ada rasa sakit di badannya, dan bahkan dia tidak terguling jatuh tertabrak entah apapun itu. Dengan hati-hati, Jimin membuka matanya.

Kumpulan orang berkerumun melihatnya. Jimin mengernyit, orang-orang memang selalu tertarik dengan kecelakaan, dan berkerumun. Dia menatap ke samping tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah mobil warna hitam, dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya, tampaknya mobil itu di rem tepat pada waktunya sehingga tidak menyentuhnya meskipun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka, dan seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata hitam turun dari balik kemudi. Lelaki itu cemberut, dan ketika dia membuka kacamatanya, Jimin menyadari bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sama yang membantunya semalam, salah satu pelanggan tetap cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Dimana otakmu sehingga menyeberang terburu-buru seperti itu dan melupakan keselamatan dirimu?" Dahinya mengernyit, "Oh jangan lupa, keselamatan diriku juga, aku bisa saja membanting stir dan menabrak trotoar tadi kalau aku tidak bisa mengerem tepat pada waktunya."

Pipi Jimin memerah, malu dan gugup dimarahi di depan banyak orang begitu, meskipun banyak orang-orang yang berkerumun memutuskan pergi ketika menyadari bahwa Jimin baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan saya." Jimin bergumam lemah, sedikit gemetar tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

"Kau terluka?" tanya lelaki itu cepat, matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuh mungil Jimin.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Saya tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah." Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Lain kali hati-hati!" dengan ucapan penutup yang sinis itu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki mobilnya kembali, lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Jimin yang mundur kembali ke trotoar sambil menatap mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkannya hingga tertelan keramaian jalan raya.

Jimin menyeberang lagi, kali ini memutuskan untuk berhati-hati supaya kejadian mengerikan dan memalukan tadi tidak terulang kepadanya, lagipula dia sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Jimin berdecak, manager cafenya akan berpesta pora dengan kesalahannya ini.

.

.

Ketika Jimin memasuki pintu belakang cafe itu, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Taehyung, salah satu pelayan pria di cafe, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Jimin datang.

"kami kira kau tidak datang hari ini." gumamnya dalam senyuman, Taehyung memang termasuk salah satu pelayan cafe yang baik kepadanya, sementara pelayan yang lain bersikap datar dan tak peduli, "Pak manager sudah mengomel-ngomel dari tadi."

Jimin melongok ke balik punggung Taehyung, mencari-cari sosok Pak Sihyuk Manager cafe yang galak itu. Taehyung tergelak melihat tingkah Jimin.

"dia tidak ada, dia sedang di depan. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bekerja, berharap saja dia sudah lupa akan kemarahannya." Lelaki itu menepuk punggung mungil Jimin, memberi semangat, lalu melangkah pergi.

Jimin segera merangkapi kemejanya dengan baju pelayan,mengikat rambutnya dan kemudian melangkah dengan hati-hati ke depan. Dia sedikit mengintip dan berdebar ketika mendapati Pak Sihyuk sedang berdiri di dekat meja kasir, sambil menghela napas panjang Jimin melangkah keluar.

Ya sudahlah apa yang terjadi, terjadilah

Baru beberapa langkah saja, rupanya mata Pak Sihyuk yang awas sudah langsung menangkapnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dengan galak dan menghampiri Jimin.

"kau pikir jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru menampakkan batang hidungmu heh?"

Jimin hampir saja terlompat mendengar bentakan Pak Sihyuk di belakangnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan menatap takut-takut.

"maafkan pak, s-saya kesiangan." Jimin sendiri merasa tak enak ketika mengucapkan alasan yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Seperti yang sudah diduganya, Pak Sihyuk malah semakin marah mendengar alasannya.

"kau pikir perusahaan ini milik ayahmu sehingga kau bisa seenaknya datang terlambat dengan alasan kesiangan? Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu di bagian pelayan cafe ini, kau harusnya tetap berada di bagian belakang menjadi pencuci piring!"

Dan kemudian, Pak Sihyuk memberinya hukuman mencuci piring sendirian, seluruhnya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun.

.

.

Setelah selesai mencuci entah ratusan piring dan panci, wajan serta peralatan masak lain yang berukuran besar dan lengket, Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya dan menghela napas panjang.

Entah berapa jam dia berkutat dengan kegiatan itu, ditatapnya kedua telapak tangannya dan mengernyit, kulit telapak tangannya sudah keriput karena terus-terusan terkena air dan di beberapa sisi mulai terasa pedih akibat kontak terlalu intens dengan sabun cuci.

Jimin menghela napas panjang, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya masih banyak, dan dia harus semangat. Dia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk hidupnya, Yang harus dia lakukan adalah bekerja lebih giat sambil berusaha mencari jalan untuk menemukan kesempatan yang lebih baik.

.

.

Ketika melihat tulisan di layar ponselnya, Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya. Itu telepon internasional, dari nomor yang sangat dikenalnya, pengacara ayahnya di London.

Yoongi mendengus kesal, pengacara ayahnya sudah berkali-kali meneleponnya, membujuknya supaya mau berkunjung ke London, mengunjungi ayahnya yang katanya kondisi kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

Yoongi sama sekali tidak tertarik menemui ayahnya, lelaki itu dulu membuangnya dan ibunya Lee Chaerin, hanya karena mereka dianggap tidak sederajat dengan darah biru yang mengaliri tubuh ayahnya, apalagi mengingat ibunya seorang asia yang hanyalah seorang murid pertukaran beasiswa di kampus anaknya.

Kesalahan masa muda. Begitu dulu komentar kakeknya. Yoongi tidak mau menyebut lelaki itu sebagai kakeknya, dia hanyalah lelaki tua aristrokat yang sombong dan tidak punya hati. Lelaki tua itu, begitu mengetahui 'kelalaian' ayahnya yang menghamili gadis asia yang dianggapnya tidak sederajat, langsung mengirimkan ayahnya bersekolah ke Amerika, dan kemudian memberi uang kepada ibunya dan mengatur kepulangan ibunya dengan paksa ke Seoul. Ironisnya, ibunya hanyalah seorang wanita muda yang tidak punya siapa-siapa di London yang bisa membantunya melawan ketidakadilan itu, hingga pada akhirnya dengan pasrah, membawa bayi dalam kandungannya pulang ke Seoul.

Pada masa itu, di tempat tinggalnya, hamil sebelum menikah merupakan aib tersendiri. Orangtua ibunya marah besar ketika ibunya pulang ke Seoul dalam keadaaan hamil, dikeluarkan dari beasiswanya karena pengaruh kalangan atas di London, dan mempermalukan keluarga.

Beruntunglah seorang lelaki, sahabat ibunya di masa lalu yang sangat menyayangi ibunya memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab kepada ibunya. Lelaki itu kemudian menikahi ibunya, menyelamatkannya dari aib keluarga dan dengan tegar tetap menopang ibunya ketika banyak pandangan mencemooh ketika ibunya melahirkan Yoongi, anak lelaki dengan rambut cokelat keemasan dan mata berwarna biru.

Yoongi lebih mengakui Seungri sebagai ayahnya, lelaki itu menyokong kehidupan ibunya, memperlakukan Yoongi seperti anaknya sendiri, membiayai sekolahnya hingga menjadi arsitek yang sukses seperti sekarang. Sayangnya, sepertinya Tuhan terbiasa mengambil orang-orang berhati baik lebih cepat supaya bisa segera berada di sisinya. Lima tahun lalu, Seungri dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, meninggalkan Joshua benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.

Ya. Dia sendirian. Ayah kandungnya di London tidak masuk hitungan. Dua tahun yang lalu, nama Yoongi sebagai arsitek jenius dimuat dalam sebuah artikel bisnis di London, kabar tentang dirinya sampai ke telinga ayah kandungnya yang saat ini sudah memegang kerajaan bisnis besar mewarisi kakeknya yang sudah meninggal, ternyata menyadari bahwa dia berhubungan dengan Yoongi, sepertinya lelaki itu menyewa detektif swasta karena beberapa lama kemudian, pengacaranya menelepon Yoongi, mengatakan bahwa ayah Yoongi mengharapkan kedatangannya ke London.

Yoongi meradang. Punya hak apa lelaki itu sehingga tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya dan memaksa Yoongi menerimanya? Yoongi sudah tentu tidak butuh ayahnya, dia lelaki yang sukses dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dan sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apapun dari ayahnya yang tidak bertanggungjawab kepadanya dan ibunya di masa lampau.

Tetapi ponselnya berdering terus. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana rupanya tidak mau menyerah, dia pasti menyadari keengganan Yoongi, karena itulah dia terus menerus memaksa. Dengan jengkel Yoongi mengangkat telepon itu.

"ayah anda sekarat." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh pengacara ayahnya dalam bahasa inggris berlogat kental ketika mendengar Yoongi mengucapkan "halo".

Yoongi mengeluarkan suara decakan tidak peduli bergumam dengan bahasa ayahnya, "memang sudah saatnya."

Hening. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana mungkin sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa kejamnya Yoongi kepada ayahnya. Dia lalu bergumam lagi tampaknya berusaha menyabarkan diri.

"beliau tidak punya anak laki-laki, sementara itu warisan gelarnya harus diserahkan kepada anak laki-lakinya, kalau tidak warisan itu akan diambil oleh sepupu jauhnya. Ayah anda bersikeras untuk memberikan warisan gelar dan seluruh hartanya kepada anda."

"aku tidak butuh gelar dan harta."

"saya tahu itu." suara pengacara ayahnya melemah, "yang perlu anda tahu, istri ayah anda yang sekarang mempunyai dua orang anak perempuan yang dibawanya dari pernikahan sebelumnya, jadi anak itu selain perempuan, juga bukan merupakan darah daging ayah anda. Dan kalau anda mau tahu pendapat saya, lebih baik harta itu jatuh ke tangan anda daripada jatuh ke tangan nenek sihir itu. Dia akan menguras habis seluruh harta ayah anda begitu ada kesempatan, dan saya mohon kepada anda karena hanya andalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga warisan ayah anda."

.

.

Yoongi memandang berkas-berkas yang pernah dikirimkan oleh pengacara ayahnya kepadanya. Berkas itu berisi inventarisir mengenai seluruh harta yang dimiliki ayahnya, mencakup saham mayoritasnya di perusahaan miliknya juga beberapa properti seperti rumah dan tanah.

Yoongi bisa saja mengabaikan itu semua dan menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Toh dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua orang itu. Kalau memang harta ayahnya akan jatuh ke tangan istrinya yang tamak, itu mungkin itu memang balasan yang setimpal untuk ayahnya.

Tetapi godaan untuk membalas dendam terasa begitu kuatnya. Ayahnya sekarang memohon agar dia mau menerima gelar dan warisannya, gelar yang dulu membuat dia dan ibunya ditendang dari kehidupan ayahnya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika membiarkan lelaki tua itu memohon-mohon kepadanya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis. Otaknya berputar mencari cara, menemukan jalan membalas dendam yang paling menyakitkan untuk ayahnya dan keluarga angkatnya di London.

.

.

Lelaki itu datang lagi. Jimin mengintip dari balik tirai yang membatasi area dapur dengan bagian luar cafe. Lelaki itu tampak sangat misterius, selalu datang pada waktu dini hari, kadang hanya merokok dan menikmati secangkir kopi, kadang dia tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, dan kemudian baru beranjak ketika pagi menjelang.

Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah tidur?

"mengintip apa?" tiba-tiba Taehyung muncul di belakangnya, ikut melirik dari balik tirai dan membuat Jimin kaget setengah mati, dia hampir terlompat dan kemudian menatap Taehyung dengan jengkel.

"bisa tidak jangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku?" gumam Jimin setengah marah setengah tersenyum. Karena Taehyung yang paling baik kepadanya di cafe ini, mereka cukup akrab untuk saling mengejek ataupun bercanda.

Taehyung terkekeh dan mengedipkan matanya, menatap ke arah lelaki penyendiri itu.

"Kau mengintip lelaki itu ya?" bisiknya menggoda, "Karena dia sangat tampan?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia selalu duduk di situ sepanjang malam hingga pagi, apakah dia tidak tidur?"

Taehyung mencibirkan bibirnya, "kalau tida tidak tampan pasti kau juga tidak tertarik."

Pipi Jimin langsung merah padam, tidak bisa bisa dipungkiri lelaki itu memang sangat tampan... tetapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam dan kelam. Dan Jimin memahaminya, batinnya bertanya-tanya, apakah lelaki itu memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan seperti dirinya?

"jangan hanya berdiri di situ! Bersihkan meja-meja kotor itu!" suara Pak Sihyuk yang galak mengagetkan Jimin dan Taehyung, mereka bergegas menuju area cafe dan melaksanakan tugas, menghindar dari semprotan lelaki pemarah itu.

Dengan ragu, Jimin membersihkan meja kotor yang terletak di sudut, dekat dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptopnya dan ada sinar di matanya ketika menatap Jimin.

"kenapa perempuan sepertimu bekerja di shift malam seperti ini?" gumam Yoongi dengan suara datar, menatap Jimin dengan seksama dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambutnya. Mereka berada cukup dekat karena meja yang dibersihkan oleh Jimin ada di dekat meja tempat Yoongi duduk, karena itu Yoongi bisa bergumam pelan dan bisa didengar oleh Jimin.

Jimin merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang menelanjangi itu, dan dia tidak menduga lelaki itu akan menyapanya, dia memalingkan mukanya.

"Karena memang hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa saya lakukan."

Yoongi kali ini benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya seluruhnya kepada Jimin, "masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan perempuan sepertimu."

Apakah lelaki ini adalah jenis lelaki mesum yang menawarkan pekerjaan mesum kepada perempuan lugu seperti dirinya?

Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan was-was, "hanya pekerjaan ini yang mau menerima saya. Saya memang lulusan sebuah SMA di desa, ketika pergi saya membawa ijazah SMA dan harapan untuk hidup yang lebih baik, tetapi rupanya banyak yang tidak menghargainya di kota ini karena banyak saingan dengan pendidikan lebih tinggi tetapi mau digaji sama."

"pergi dari mana?" lelaki itu bertopang dagu, tampak tertarik, mungkin baginya Jimin adalah selingan menarik di sela-sela kegiatan bersantainya.

Jimin mendongakkan dagunya, "dari panti asuhan." dia melirik tidak nyaman kepada Yoongi, karena sungguh tidak lazim seorang pelanggan bercakap-cakap dengan pelayan cafe seperti ini, bahkan Pak Sihyuk tampak menatap mereka tanpa malu-malu. "saya harus pergi."

"tunggu." Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin, dan menggenggamkan sesuatu di tangannya, "jangan kembalikan, karena aku cukup kaya dan aku tidak butuh ini."

Jimin segera melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Yoongi dan melangkah memasuki area belakang dapur, karena Pak Sihyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh yang tajam, mungkin lelaki itu mengiranya sedang merayu pelanggan.

Ketika sampai di area belakang dapur yang sepi, dekat tempat cuci piring, Jimin membuka kepalan tangannya dan menatap sesuatu yang dijejalkan lelaki itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

Selembar uang merah seratus ribuan.

Jimin bergegas melangkah ke depan untuk mengembalikan uang itu, lalu dia tertegun. Kursi tempat lelaki itu biasa duduk sudah kosong.

Lelaki itu sudah tidak ada.

.

.

TBC

.

.

dont forget to leave a review guys

thanks!

iloveyoujjkrl


	3. Chapter 2

Crush in Rush

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Bang Sihyuk

Choi Seunghyun

.

Warn

GS!

Yoon!top Jim!bot

Major typo(s)

Remake karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul sama **Crush in Rush**

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Yoongi menahan keinginannya untuk mendatangi cafe itu lagi. Perempuan pelayan cafe itu, di luar dugaannya sungguh sangat menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya ingin melihatnya setiap hari. Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan kepada perempuan pelayan itu. Dia berhati dingin, jiwanya yang kejam adalah pembawaannya, sehingga dia cenderung tidak peduli kepada orang lain. Tetapi perempuan pelayan itu begitu mungil, begitu tak berdaya dan harus menjalani pekerjaan yang begitu berat. Yoongi bertanya-tanya apakah perempuan itu punya keluarga atau orang lain yang bisa mengurusnya.

Diluar kebiasaannya juga, Yoongi memberikan uang kepada perempuan pelayan itu. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan sedikit merasa lega, mungkin perempuan itu bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Uang sebesar itu hanyalah recehan bagi Yoongi, tetapi dia tahu uang itu sangat berarti bagi perempuan itu.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi tersadar, kenapa dia terus menerus memikirkan perempuan itu?

Dengan marah Yoongi meremas kertas pekerjaannya yang dari tadi tidak bisa diselesaikannya, dia menatap nanar ke arah bawah, ke arah pemandangan malam kota dari jendelanya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke ayah kandungnya di luar sana. Dia menahan napas gusar. Rencana balas dendamnya sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dilakukan, dia hanya tinggal mengatur beberapa rencana, lalu semua akan terlaksana dengan baik.

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya, tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, sudah dua malam dia tidak mengunjungi cafe tempat gadis pelayan itu bekerja, ini sudah hampir jam lima pagi, bukankah biasanya shift perempuan itu selesai jam lima pagi? Yoongi tahu karena dia selalu berada di cafe antara jam dua sampai jam lima pagi, dan ketika sudah menjelang jam lima pagi, selalu terjadi pergantian shift pelayan.

Sedetik dia berpikir, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat. Yoongi meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen mewahnya itu.

.

.

Jimin merasakan kepalanya pening, dia menghela napas panjang. Gawat sepertinya virus salah satu pengunjung yang dari tadi bersin-bersin di dekatnya telah menularinya. Daya tahan tubuh Jimin sedang lemah sehingga dia mudah tertular. Sekarang selain pening di kepalanya, di bagian matanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan seluruh permukaan kepalanya terasa nyeri. Jimin menuggu dengan lunglai di pinggir jalan. Udara pagi hari yang dingin terasa menerpa kulitnya, menyiksanya karena terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Jimin merapatkan jaketnya yang terbuat dari bahan wol, jaket itu sudah menipis karena terlalu sering dipakai dan dicuci sehingga tidak membantunya mengatasi hawa dingin. Dia masih berdiri di tepi jalan yang masih lengang itu, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan pribadi yang lalu lalang, dan taxi yang beberapa diantaranya memberi isyarat pada Jimin, membuat Jimin harus menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mampu pulang naik taxi, ongkosnya tidak akan cukup. Di pagi hari setelah shiftnya dari cafe, dia akan berjalan ke jalan besar sejauh dua ratus meter dan menunggu angkutan umum yang lewat untuk mengantarkannya ke dekat tempat tinggalnya

Oh ya ampun, dan dia harus berdiri di tengah hawa dingin ini selama beberapa lama, angkutan yang melewati sekitar jalan ini biasanya baru datang jam enam pagi, membawa barang-barang milik pedagang pasar pagi, Jimin juga harus siap berdesak-desakan dengan para pedagang dan barang bawaannya nanti, sementara dia sudah merasa ingin pingsan.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Jimin berjalan menuju ke tempatduduk di halte tak jauh dari situ, dia sudah tidak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi. Demamnya makin terasa, membuatnya hampir limbung, dan Jimin merasa cemas. Dia tidak boleh sakit, dia tidak boleh izin dari pekerjaan karena itu bisa menjadi alasan Pak Sihyuk untuk memecatnya.

Mata Jimin mulai berkunang-kunang membuatnya berpegangan pada salah satu tiang halte itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Sampai kemudian sebuah tangan yang terasa kuat menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Jimin hampir terloncat karena kaget.

"kau tampak tidak sehat."

Itu lelaki penyendiri di cafe itu, tiba-tiba Jimin teringat, dia merogoh-rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang seratus ribuan berwarna merah yang sudah lecek tidak karuan. Entah berapa ratus kali Jimin tergoda untuk menggunakan uang itu. Kadang dia menaruhnya di pangkuannya dan menatapnya beberap lama, berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu. Jimin ingin mencicipi tenderloin steak menu andalan cafe tempatnya bekerja, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya, harga steak itu sendiri lima puluh ribu rupiah, dia akan menghabiskan setengah uang itu hanya untuk makanan. Lalu Jimin akan memikirkan cara lain, dia membayangkan membeli gaun yang sangat indah di toko baju yang sering dilewatinya kemarin, tetapi lagi-lagi Jimin membatalkan niatnya, dia masih belum butuh gaun, meskipun dekil dan jelek, gaun-gaunnya masih pantas dipakai, lagipula Jimin bekerja mengenakan seragam yang disediakan untuk cafe dan dia juga tidak punya teman yang akan mengajaknya keluar-keluar, jadi Jimin tidak membutuhkan gaun yang bagus.

Pada akhirnya, Jimin akan membatalkan semua niatnya untuk menggunakan uang itu dan akan melipat uang itu, lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di saku bajunya. Dia harus mengembalikan uang ini. Jimin tidak mengenal lelaki itu, yang memberinya uang ini. Siapa tahu apa maksud di baliknya? Jangan-jangan nanti lelaki itu kembali dan menagih uang ini atau meminta tubuhnya seperti di film-film itu? Jimin begidik ngeri, jangan sampai dia berakhir dengan menjual tubuhnya, semiskin apapun Jimin, dia akan menjaga tubuhnya tetap suci, untuk pangeran impiannya nanti yang dia tidak tahu siapa dan sekarang entah berada di mana.

Jimin melewatkan dua malam ini dengan menunggu lelaki penyendiri itu datang dan menghabiskan waktunya di cafe seperti biasanya, tetapi dua malam berlalu dan lelaki itu tidak datang. Untunglah sekarang dia bisa bertemu lelaki itu di sini, jadi dia bisa mengembalikan uangnya.

"apa?" lelaki itu menatapnya galak dan menatap uang lecek di telapak tangan Jimin.

"kau tidak datang ke cafe jadi aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya."

Jimin menahan peningnya, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu "ini uangmu."

"bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengembalikannya?"

"aku tidak mau menerimanya." Jimin menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan keras kepala, mencoba membantah, tetapi tiba-tiba rasa pening yang amat sangat menerpanya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu menyentuh dahinya dan mengernyit "astaga, kau panas sekali!"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Jimin sebelum dia limbung dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

"dia terjangkit flu dan kelelahan." jawan Seunghyun, dokter pribadi Yoongi menemui Yoongi setelah memeriksa perempuan pelayan itu, yang sekarang masih terbaring pingsan di atas ranjangnya, di dalam apartemen mewahnya. Yoongi terpaksa membawa perempuan itu ke apartemennya karena dia tidak tahu harus membawanya ke mana.

"oke, terimakasih dokter." Yoongi menjawab sopan dan mengantar Seunghyun ke pintu. Sampai di pintu, dokter itu menghentikan langkahnya sebelum pergi.

"di mana kau menemukan perempuan itu, Yoongi?" Seunghyun itu sudah mengenal Yoongi cukup lama karena dia dulu menjadi dokter keluarga sejak orang tua Yoongi masih hidup, karena itu dia menganggap Yoongi seperti anaknya sendiri.

"memangnya kenapa dok?"

Seunghyun menghela napas panjang "tubuhnya lemah, jadi daya tahan tubuhnya lemah hingga mudah terjangkit penyakit, dan juga sepertinya dia kurang gizi."

Hati Yoongi terenyuh mendengarnya. Pantas saja perempuan itu begitu kurus, ternyata dia kurang makan.

"dia temanku, sayangnya nasibnya memang tidak beruntung, jangan kuatir dok, aku akan merawatnya." gumam Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Ketika Jimin membuka matanya, dia terperanjat menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalnya. Kamar itu indah dan semua barang di dalamnya mahal. Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, di mana dia? Ingatan terakhirnya adalah bertatapan mata dengan lelaki penyendiri langganan cafe tempatnya bekerja itu. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Jimin menatap lagi sekelilingnya dengan waspada dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika yakin bahwa dia sendirian di dalam kamar ini. Kamar siapa ini? Apakah lelaki penyendiri itu yang membawanya ke mari?

Jimin melirik tubuhnya dan mendesah lega sekali lagi karena menemukan dirinya berpakaian lengkap di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Yah, dia benar-benar demam ternyata, Jimin mendesah kecewa atas ketidakmampuan tubuhnya menahan virus yang menyerangnya. Kepalanya pening dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, dia memijit kepalanya, berusaha meredakan rasa seperti berdentam-dentam di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, dan refleks, Jimin beringsut menjauh di atas ranjang ketika melihat lelaki penyendiri itu memasuki kamar, dengan nampan berisi air dan teko kaca besar di tangannya.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya." Yoongi meletakkan nampan itu di meja di sebelah ranjang "aku terpaksa membawamu ke sini, maafkan, kau pingsan di jalan begitu saja."

Lelaki ini menolongnya. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin merasa malu telah berprasangka buruk kepadanya "terimakasih." suaranya serak dan pelan, sepertinya tenggorokannya juga terserang virus karena sekarang terasa panas dan menyakitkan, terutama ketika dia menelan ludahnya.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya

"kita belum sempat berkenalan, aku Yoongi."

Jimin meragu sejenak. Kenapa lelaki kaya macam Yoongi merasa penting untuk berkenalan dengannya? tetapi dia kemudian membalas uluran tangan Yoongi.

"Aku Kiara."

"Jimin" Yoongi mengulang nama Jimin lambat-lambat lalu tersenyum "kau harus minum obatmu, dokter memeriksamu tadi." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah obat-obat yang diletakkan di meja yang sama dengannampan berisi gelas air.

Jimin menoleh ke arah obat itu lalu menatap Yoongi kembali "terimakasih, maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"sama sekali tidak repot kok." Yoongi menjawab tenang, masih tetap berdiri dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mata penuh arti "minumlah obatmu dan beristirahatlah."

Mata Jimin melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam enam.

"apakah itu jam enam pagi, atau jam enam sore?"

Yoongi mengikuti arah pandangan Jimin ke jam dinding itu "jam enam sore. Dokter menyuntikmu dengan obat dan itu membuatmu tertidur pulas, bagus untuk penyembuhanmu katanya karena kau butuh tidur dan beristirahat untuk pemulihanmu." Yoongi memandang sekeliling kamar "memang susah membedakan pagi dan malam di kamar ini, kamar ini memang sedikit gelap karena aku menutup jendela dan gordennya, aku pikir kau bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman kalau suasana kamar temaram."

"oh astaga." Jimin malahan terlompat dari posisi tidurnya, hampir tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Yoongi, dia mulai panik, melemparkan selimutnya dan berusaha berdiri

"aku harus masuk kerja, bosku akan memarahiku kalau aku terlambat." Jimin berusaha berdiri, tetapi kakinya terasa lemas seperti agar-agar dan rasa pening yang amat sangat menyerangnya dengan begitu kuat, membuatnya kembali limbung.

Yoongi yang berdiri di dekatnya langsung menopangnya "kau ini bodoh atau apa? kau demam tinggi dan flu berat, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini? Shift malam pula!" dengan marah tetapi tetap berusaha lembut, Yoongi setengah mendorong Jimin hingga tubuh perempuan itu kembali terbaring di ranjang.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, masih merasa panik meskipun di dera pusing yang amat sangat.

"bosku akan memecatku kalau..."

"shhh.." Yoongi menghentikan kalimat Jimin "minum obat dan tidurlah, biarkan aku yang mengurus bos-mu. Ok?"

Jimin menahan air matanya karena merasa begitu tidak berdaya "Ok."

Lalu dia membiarkan Yoongi membantuya meminum obatnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu, lelaki itu menyelimutinya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Jimin masih merasa panik atas pikiran akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Pak Sihyuk pasti akan marah sekali kalau dia tidak muncul untuk bekerja malam ini, tetapi kemudian pengaruh obat membelit otaknya, membuatnya mengantuk dan kembali terseret ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Yoongi setengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mau-maunya melibatkan dirinya dalam urusan merepotkan menyangkut Jimin. Kenapa dia jadi mengurusi Jimin? Kenapa pula perempuan itu pingsan tepat di depannya?

Yoongi mendengus marah, sekalian saja kalau begitu! perempuan itu telah mengetuk nuraninya, membuat Yoongi merasa asing kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh terus-terusan didikte oleh nuraninya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Yang pertama dilakukannya adalah menemui lelaki yang bernama Sihyuk, manager cafe itu. Yoongi setengah mengenalnya karena dia langganan cafe ini, dan lelaki gendut pemarah itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan sikap menjilat yang memuakkan.

"kenapa anda ingin menemui saya, tuan Yoongi?" Sihyuk tentu saja tahu kalau Yoongi adalah lelaki kaya salah satu penghuni apartemen mewah di area dekat mereka. Pelanggan kaya adalah raja, mereka harus diperlakukan dengan baik.

"ini menyangkut Jimin."

Jimin? Sihyuk mengernyitkan keningnya. Perempuan pelayan tak becus itu sepertinya terlambat datang lagi malam ini, dasar perempuan tak becus, Sihyuk sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menyingkirkan Jimim, dia selalu menganggap Jimin lemah dan tak kompeten, dan sekarang Jimin menunjukkan betapa pemalasnya dirinya karena terlambat datang lagi. Jimin pasti ketiduran lagi! Awas saja! Sihyuk sudah memikirkan hukuman berat untuk Jimin, mencuci seluruh piring dan peralatan masak kotor rupanya belum cukup berat bagi Jimim, mungkin dia akan menyuruh Jimin mengepel seluruh lantai cafe dengan tangan dan menggosok seluruh kamar mandi di area cafe. Mata Sihyuk bersinar jahat, membayangkan kepuasan yang diperolehnya dengan menyiksa Jimin.

Yoongi menatap sinar jahat di mata Sihyuk dan tiba-tiba merasa marah. Lelaki ini adalah penindas perempuan pelayan cafe itu. Sungguh Jimin pasti tidak akan bisa melawan si jahat ini. Mungkin Yoongi-lah yang harus membantu Jimin untuk membalas.

"Jimin tidak akan datang lagi." Yoongi bergumam dingin "dia sekarang bekerja untukku." tanpa kata lagi, Yoongi membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Sihyuk yang terperangah bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi.

.

.

Jimin terbangun beberapa lama kemudian, dan mengerjapkan matanya. Obat itu seperti obat bius, membuatnya tidurnya amat pulas, tetapi juga membuat tubuhnya agak terasa enak.

Ternyata Yoongi sudah ada di dalam kamar itu, lelaki itu menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar pergi untuk menemui bosnya?

"bagaimana bosku?" Yoongi bergumam pelan, dia berusaha duduk "maafkan aku merepotkanmu, terimakasih sudah merawatku, aku akan pergi sekarang, mungkin bosku masih mau menerima permintaan maafku karena terlambat datang, sekali lagi terimakasih, aku akan pergi..."

"kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Jimin." sela Yoongi

Suara Yoongi tenang dan pelan, tetapi mampu membuat Jimin menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Yoongi sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"apa maksudmu?" Jimin bertanya, bingung.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam-dalam "kau sudah dipecat dari pekerjaanmu di cafe itu. Bosmu memang jahat dan kau harusnya bersyukur bisa terlepas darinya."

Jimin langsung panik kembali. Dia dipecat? Dipecat?

Oh ya Ampun, bagaimana dia bertahan hidup tanpa pekerjaan itu?

Bagaimana dia makan nanti?

Bagaimana dia membayar sewa tempat tinggalnya?

Yoongi mengawasi reaksi panik dan cemas Jimin lalu bergumam "tetapi kau tidak perlu cemas memikirkan hidupmu, ada pekerjaan baru untukmu."

"pekerjaan baru?" ada secercah harapan di sana, Jimin menatap Yoongi penuh harap, mungkin lelaki ini menemukan koneksi baru tempat dia bisa masuk sebagai pelayan? Jimin akan sangat berterimakasih kalau lelaki ini benar-benar melakukannya.

"ya pekerjaan baru,di sini, sebagai pelayanku." Yoongi melemparkan kata-kata itu dengan tenang, seolah menawarkan permen kepada anak kecil, yakin akan disambar secepat kilat.

Hening..

Jimin ternganga kaget mendengar perkataan lelaki itu sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **mind to review guys?**


	4. Chapter 3

Crush in Rush

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

.

Warn

GS!

Yoon!top Jim!bot

Major typo(s)

Remake karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul sama **Crush in Rush**

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Menjadi pelayan?

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya dan seketika itu juga wajahnya pucat pasi, menjadi pelayan ini apakah menjadi pelayan seks dari Yoongi? Jimin sering melihat kisah-kisah sinetron dan film dimana tokoh wanita yang miskin pura-puranya ditolong oleh lelaki kaya, tetapi kemudian dia disekap dan dijadikan budak seks.

Ya Ampun! Jimin harus menyusun rencana melarikan diri dari rumah ini!

Yoongi yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Jimin langsung merasa geli. Dia sudah pasti bisa menebak pikiran apa yang lalu lalang di benak Jimin, ekspresi wajah Jimin yang polos mengungkapkan semuanya karena perempuan itu benar-benar seperti buku yang mudah dibaca. Yoongi memutuskan akan menggoda perempuan ini.

"jadi sebagai pelayanku kau harus berlatih untuk memuaskanku." Yoongi tersenyum lebar sampai barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi terlihat, setengah mati menahan geli melihat ekspresi shock dan pucat pasi di wajah Jimin.

"apa?" Jimin setengah berteriak, panik. Pandangannya mengukur jarak dari kasur ini ke pintu kamar.

Bisakah dia melarikan diri dengan cepat tanpa ditangkap oleh Yoongi?

Tetapi kemudian Yoongi terbahak, membuat Jimin menatap lelaki itu dengan waspada.

Kenapa lelaki itu tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?

Mata Yoongi tampak tajam meskipun masih berlumur rasa geli.

"sebaiknya kau buang semua pikiran bodoh yang ada di otakmu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu secara seksual." matanya menelusuri tubuh Jimin dengan mencemooh "kau terlalu kurus, dan bukan termasuk tipeku, jadi kau bisa tenang."

Meskipun merasa tersinggung atas penghinaan terang-terangan dari Yoongi itu, Jimin merasa sedikit tenang, setidaknya lelaki itu tidak tertarik padanya, jadi tidak mungkin lelaki itu memperkosanya. Kalau begitu, apakah istilah 'pelayan' yang dipakai oleh Yoongi adalah 'pelayan' yang sesungguhnya?

"aku ingin mempekerjakanmu sebagai pelayan." Yoongi mengangkat alisnya "pelayan sungguhan yang bersih-bersih rumah dan memasak."

"apakah kau tidak punya pelayan sebelumnya?" Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar tempat dia ditempatkan. Ini hanya satu kamar, tetapi luasnya mungkin lima kali dari flat mungil milik Jimin saat ini, belum lagi bagian-bagian lain seperti ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi, tidak mungkin bukan Yoongi membersihkan semuanya sendiri?

"sudah kupecat." Yoongi bergumam enteng, tidak menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya dia memperoleh jasa kebersihan kamar gratis sebagai pelayanan VIP dari pihak apartemen. Baru saja dia menelepon pihak apartemen dan mengatakan dia tidak membutuhkan pelayanan gratis itu lagi.

"kau pecat?" Jimin menghela napas "kau tidak memecatnya karena aku bukan?"

Tatapan Yoongi tampak dingin dan mencemooh "jangan besar kepala, mana mungkin aku memecatnya karenamu?"

Pipi Jimin langsung merah padam, betapa malunya dia, lagipula seharusnya dia sadar kalau Yoongi tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Jimin hanya berada di waktu yang tepat di saat Yoongi kehilangan pelayannya, sekarang Jimin kehilangan pekerjaannya, jadi betapa baiknya Yoongi karena menawarkan pekerjaan ini padanya.

"bagaimana? Kau mau mengambil pekerjaan sebagai pelayanku? Aku tinggal sendirian di sini tanpa keluarga, dan tanpa pengurus rumah yang membersihkan apartemen dan memasak aku sedikit kerepotan."

Jimin menatap Yoongi, masih ragu "jam berapa aku harus datang dan bekerja?"

"datang dan bekerja? Tidak, kau tinggal di sini, itu akan lebih mudah bagiku."

"tinggal di sini?" Jimin setengah berteriak "tidak! Aku tidak bisa!"

"kenapa?" Yoongi bersedekap dan mengangkat alisnya "bukankah sudah biasa seorang pelayan tinggal di rumah majikannya? jadi dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dari pagi sampai malam, memastikan seluruh rumah bersih dan seluruh kebutuhan majikannya terpenuhi. Dan tentu saja aku akan membayarmu dengan harga yang pantas."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Tetapi kebanyakan yang mempekerjakan pelayan yang menginap itu bukanlah seorang bujangan yang tinggal sendirian seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi tadi. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin tinggal berdua dengan seorang laki-laki dalam satu rumah tanpa ada orang lain?

"jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." sekali lagi Yoongi bisa membaca apa yang berkecamuk di dalam benak Jimin "setiap orang yang melihat aku dan kamu tidak akan melihat kita sebagai pasangan, mereka pasti bisa melihat bahwa aku adalah majikan dan kau pelayannya, jadi kau tak perlu cemas akan pandangan orang-orang." dengan sinis lelaki itu memandang Jimin "segera setelah kau bisa jalan, akan kuantar kau ke rumahmu dan mengemasi barang-barangmu."

Jimin tercenung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tertohok oleh kalimat penghinaan lelaki itu. Dan ketika lelaki itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kamar itu, Jimin berpikir keras tentang hidupnya. Dia terjepit, sekarang dia pengangguran dan tidak punya apa-apa. Tawaran kerja dari Yoongi amat sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini dan sangatlah bodoh kalau dia tidak mengambil kesempatan itu.

Benaknya berkelana, kalau dia tinggal di sini sebagai pelayan, yang pasti dia bisa menumpang tempat tinggal gratis. Dan Yoongi bilang tentang pekerjaan memasak, mungkin saja Jimin bisa menumpang makan. Jimin menghela napas panjang, mungkin semua ini sudah diatur, mungkin ini adalah anugrah baginya, setidaknya Jimin jadi bisa menabung untuk perbaikan hidupnya kelak.

Jimin menguatkan dirinya, kalau memang Yoongi menginginkannya menjadi pelayan, maka Jimin akan berusaha menjadi pelayan yang terbaik, dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukan pekerjaannya sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

"jadi kau mengontrak kamar yang sedemikian jauhnya dari cafe tempatmu bekerja?" Ketika kondisi Jimin sudah baikan, keesokan paginya Yoongi menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir apartemen, dia hendak mengantarkan Jimin dengan mobil hitam besarnya itu ke flat tempatnya tinggal untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Semula Jimin menolak Yoongi mengantarnya dan mengatakan akan menaiki kendaraan umum saja, tetapi Yoongi mematahkan pendapatnya dan mengatakan akan lebih praktis kalau dia mengantar Jimin. Dan di sinilah Jimin, duduk dengan gugup di kursi empuk mobil yang terbuat dari kulit asli, merasa takut mengotorinya.

"kenapa kau tidak memakai sabuk pengamanmu?" Yoongi melirik, membelokkan mobilnya menuju ke jalanan. Jimin menunduk dan melihat sabuk kulit yang terjuntai di bagian atas, dia menariknya kemudian kebingungan. Bagaimana memasang sabuk pengaman ini? Pipinya memerah, merasa sangat malu dan bingung. Yoongi pasti menertawakannya dalam hati mungkin mencemooh betapa kampungannya Jimin.

Tetapi di luar dugaan, Yoongi meminggirkan mobilnya "kau belum pernah memakai sabuk pengaman sebelumnya ya." gumamnya lembut, penuh pengertian, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman Jimin.

Jimin terdiam dengan pipi merona, menatap rambut tebal Yoongi yang tertunduk di dekatnya. Aroma parfum Yoongi menyentuh indera penciumannya dengan lembut, begitu maskulin, dan tiba-tiba saja membuat Jimin bergetar.

Mungkin Yoongi selalu mengejek dan mencemoohnya, tetapi Jimin tahu lelaki ini adalah penyelamatnya.

.

.

"jauh sekali." entah sudah berapa kali Yoongi mengomel sepanjang jalan. Flat Jimin memang benar-benar berada di pinggiran kota, sangat jauh. Yoongi membayangkan bagaimana Jimin harus menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam hanya untuk mencapai tempat kerjanya. Hidup perempuan ini benar-benar keras, Yoongi membatin tiba-tiba perasaan iba memenuhi nuraninya ketika melirik ke arah tubuh mungil yang sekarang sedang meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri dengan gugup.

"maafkan aku." Jimin bergumam lemah, merasa bersalah karena berkali-kali Yoongi mengeluh bahwa tempat tinggalnya begitu jauhnya, lelaki ini pasti sangat jengkel karena harus menempuh kemacetan dan perjalanan panjang hanya untuk mengantarkan Jimin pulang. "aku memilih tempat di pinggiran kota karena harga sewanya murah, di sini ada banyak pabrik, yang berarti ada banyak buruh yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal, sehingga selalu tersedia kamar murah."

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya "bukankah sama saja kalau ongkos transportnya mahal?"

"ongkos transportnya tidak mahal, kebetulan ada bus sekali jalan, aku hanya tinggal berjalan kaki ke ujung sana." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya ketika Yoongi melemparkan tatapan iba kepadanya, dia tidak mau dikasihani, memang keadaannya pasti terlihat menyedihkan bagi lelaki kaya seperti Yoongi. Tetapi inilah hidupnya, inilah yang dijalani Jimin, dan Jimin hidup dengan berjuang untuk masa depannya yang lebih baik.

Yoongi masih mengernyitkan keningnya, dia sedikit mengerem ketika Jimin bergumam.

"itu berhenti di situ." Jimin menunjuk ke area parkir di bawah pohon besar, di sekitarnya banyak ruko-ruko dengan berbagai macam usaha, ada penjual makanan di sana, pangkas rambut laki-laki, apotek dan beberapa yang digunakan seperti kantor.

"dimana flatmu?"

Jimin menunjuk ke sebuah gang kecil di sebelah kompleks ruko itu "harus masuk ke sana, mobil tidak bisa masuk kau tunggu di sini yah."

"aku ikut." Yoongi membuka pintu mobilnya

"jangan!" suara Jimin yang setengah berteriak itu membuat gerakan Yoongi terhenti, dia menoleh dan menatap Jimin dalam "kenapa Jangan?" tanyanya singkat.

Pipi Jimin memerah "disana kotor dan mungkin tidak menyenangkan untuk orang sepertimu." Lelaki ini akan mengotori sepatu kulit mahalnya yang berkilau, gumam Jimin dalam hati, belum lagi pakaian lelaki ini yang tampak mahal serta penampilannya yang setengah orang asing pasti akan membuat orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggal Jimin terpukau, yang pasti sosok seperti Yoongi bukanlah sosok yang cocok untuk berada di sekitar tempat tinggal Jimin karena dia akan tampak berbeda dan terlalu mencolok.

Yoongi mengamati Jimin kemudian bergumam keras kepala "aku akan mengantarmu. Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu membawakan barang-barangmu, jadi kau tidak perlu bolak-balik."

Lelaki itu memang tidak bisa dibantah, Jimin mendesah dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, terserah kalau Yoongi ingin memaksa masuk, tanggung sendiri akibatnya nanti.

.

.

Jalanan becek sehabis hujan semalam, dan semakin membuat gang sempit tempat masuk ke flat Jimin terasa kumuh, anak-anak kecil dengan pakaian kumal seadanya tampak bermain-main di tanah, tampak ceria dan seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh keadaan mereka. Jimin berjalan hati-hati melewati rumah-rumah kecil dengan ibu-ibu yang sibuk menjemur kerupuk dalam tampah besar dan beberapa yang lain sedang mencuci pakaian.

Tentu saja kehadiran Yoongi yang berjalan di belakang Jimin tampak begitu mencolok, semua mata memandang ke arah Yoongi, beberapa bahkan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, Jimin tiba-tiba merasa geli melihat seorang ibu yang ternganga dan seakan lupa mengatupkan bibirnya ketika melihat Yoongi. Mungkin ibu itu mengira Yoongi adalah aktor drama yang menyasar ke tempat ini. Anak-anak kecil juga tampak tertarik dengan penampilan Yoongi mereka berbisik sambil cekikikan satu sama lain, sambil menyerukan kata 'bule' 'bule' dan menatapYoongi penuh ingin tahu, membuat ekspresi Yoongi tampak masam.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di flat mungil Jimin setelah berjalan menembus perkampungan itu, Yoongi mengernyit melihat penampilan flat mungil Jimin yang reyot. Ketika Jimin membuka pintu flatnya, kerutan di dahi Yoongi semakin dalam. Bagian dalamnya bahkan lebih reyot lagi.

Kamar itu bersih, tampak sekali Jimin sangat rapi. Spreinya licin tanpa cacat, semua pakaiannya terlipat rapi di sebuah keranjang kecil di sudut. Dan kamar itu sangat sempit, dengan langit-langit yang rendah, membuat Yoongi harus setengah menundukkan kepalanya di sini. Disebuah sudut di meja kecil samping ranjang, ada sebuah pot bunga kecil yang berwarna ungu yang cantik. Sebuah usaha menyedihkan untuk membuat tampilan kamar ini lebih baik, dan ternyata kurang berhasil karena memang suasana kamar ini sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan.

"silahkan duduk." Jimin bergumam gugup dan canggung, menyadari bahwa Yoongi sedang mengamati kamar flatnya yang sangat sederhana itu. Ya ampun, lelaki itu pasti sekarang sedang merasa sangat kasihan kepadanya. Tetapi sekali lagi, Jimin tidak suka dikasihani, meskipun sederhana, Jimin sangat bersyukur dengan tempat tinggalnya ini, setidaknya dia punya tempat untuk pulang setiap malam, tidak kebasahan ketika hujan, dan bisa berlindung untuk beristirahat di malam hari.

Yoongi memandang sebuah kursi kayu yang tampak lapuk, lalu mengangkat bahu dan menariknya, dia duduk dan mengamati Jimin mengambil tas kain besar dari bawah tempat tidur dan mulai mengisinya dengan pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, Jimin mengemas barang-barang lainnya, beberapa buah buku, beberapa kosmetik standar sederhana, dan juga beberapa peralatan makannya, dua buah cangkir dan piring dari bahan melamin berwarna biru.

"tinggalkan itu." Yoongi yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dan mengamati kegiatan Jimin tiba-tiba bergumam.

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, kegiatannya memasukkan peralatan makan itu berhenti karena perkataan Yoongi "apa?"

"peralatan makan itu, kau tidak memerlukannya." Yoongi melirik ke arah piring dan gelas melamin milik Jimin. Demi Tuhan, buat apa Jimin membawanya? Di apartemenya penuh dengan peralatan makan kualitas terbaik, piring dan gelas kristal serta sendok garpu dari perak murni memenuhi lemari dapurnya, beberapa bahkan belum pernah dipakai sejak di beli.

Sejenak ekspresi Jimin tampak terhina dan ingin membantah. Tetapi lalu perempuan itu menarik napas panjang dan menurut. Diletakkannya peralatan makan itu, lalu berdiri dan menutup resleting tasnya.

"baiklah, semua sudah siap." Yoongi melirik tas kain Jimin dan menatap takjub.

"hanya itu barangmu?" Yoongi pernah punya kekasih yang memiliki banyak sekali pakaian dengan berbagai warna, parahnya mantan kekasihnya itu bahkan menyesuaikan warna pakaiannya dengan tas dan sepatunya, jadi koleksi tas dan sepatunya sama banyaknya dengan pakaiannya hingga membutuhkan beberapa lemari dan rak khusus. Melihat Jimin yang bisa mengemas pakaiannya hanya dalam satu tas kain berukuran sedang membuat Yoongi merasa miris.

"hanya ini." Jimin melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, dan Yoongi mengikutinya. Jimin lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"tunggu ya, aku akan mengembalikan kunci kamar pada ibu pemilik flat." Jimin menunjuk sebuah rumah yang hampir menempel dengan kamar flatnya, ibu pemilik flat pasti akan terkejut karena Jimin keluar tiba-tiba, tetapi Jimin akan menjelaskan kalau dia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di luar kota.

"aku perlu ikut?" Yoongi menggumam. Jimin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bisa gawat kalau Yoongi ikut, yang ada ibu pemilik flat akan berpikir macam-macam, mungkin dia akan berpikir kalau Jimin menjual dirinya, mana mungkin ibu pemilik flat akan percaya jika Jimin menjelaskan bahwa Yoongi adalah majikannya? Majikan mana yang mau mengantar calon pelayannya sampai ke tempat tinggalnya yang jauh dan kumuh semacam ini.

"aku akan ke sana sendiri. Tunggu di sini saja ya." Jimin langsung membalikkan badan dan berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah ibu pemilik flatnya, takut kalau Yoongi mengikutinya.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ponsel Yoongi berbunyi, dia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat itu adalah nomor dari pengacara ayahnya.

"ada apa?" Yoongi langsung menjawab dalam bahasa ayahnya, dengan nada gusar seperti biasa. Pengacara ayahnya seperti biasanya sudah kebal dengan nada suara Yoongi yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

"ayahmu. Beliau ingin bicara langsung denganmu, saat ini dia menunggu di sebelahku."

"kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku saja langsung?"

Pengacara ayahnya menarik napas panjang "kau tahu kenapa Yoongi, kalau dia menghubungimu langsung, kau tidak akan mengangkatnya."

Yoongi mendengus "memang. Dan katakan padanya aku tidak tertarik."

"Yoongi" suara pengacara ayahnya terdengar sabar kau harus mendengarkan. Ini menyangkut masalah warisan gelar ayahmu. Beliau sudah mengatur pernikahanmu dengan seorang perempuan dari keluarga bangsawan yang sederajat denganmu."

Jimin hanya bisa mengerti sepatah-patah dari percakapan Yoongi dalam bahasa inggris itu, tetapi dia bisa melihat setelah lawan bicaranya berkata-kata, wajah Yoongi tampak sangat geram dan marah. Begitu marahnya sampai nyaris menakutkan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

balasan review

 **Senashin0817:** makasih iya bagus kan hasil remake :3

 **Tyongie:** ini udah di lanjut kok

 **BlackSanGii:** uwah ada author bias.g eheh, udah diganti kok gagal fokus aplotnya ehehe maaf

 **chimchimjeki:** iya udah di lanjut kok

buat yang udah review, fav, foll maupun sider thanks

jan lupa review lagi

iloveyoujjkrl❤


	5. Chapter 4

Crush in Rush

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Mentioned YG Trainee Jang Hanna & iKON Kim Jiwon

.

Warn

GS!

Yoon!top Jim!bot

Major typo(s)

Remake karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul sama **Crush in Rush**

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.

.

.

balasan review

 **jiyoo13:** ini udah dilanjut kok

 **BlackSanGii:** ga sekalian aja kayak bungee jumping/? aku maunya dikecup basah sama jjkrl nih :3

iya ini udah lanjut ya ehehe

 **tobikkoARMY:** nanti kalo sudah saatnya bakal naik pangkat kok ehehe

udah dilanjut nih ya

 **Senashin0817:** yoongi so sweetnya buat jimin aja sih untungnya ga dibagi bagi ke yang lain ehehe

 **nochu:** yoontsun-tsun emang sesuatu banget gakuku ganana liatnya duh :3

ini udah lanjut kok

btw pennamenya sama kayak pacar rl aka jjkrl.g

 **hyoukassi:** iya ini udah semangat kok walopun ga liat wt :3

.

.

Jimin melirik ke arah Yoongi dengan takut-takut, mendadak merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam mobil itu, apalagi ekspresi Yoongi tampak sangat marah, sedikit menakutkan.

Lelaki itu mencengkeram kemudi kuat-kuat dan kemudian sedikit mengebut, untunglah mereka ada di jalan tol yang lengang, sehingga mereka sedikit aman. Tetapi walaupun begitu, jantung Jimin serasa berpacu ketika Yoongi semakin dalam menginjak gas mobilnya, membuatnya berpegangan pada sabuk pengamannya dan berdoa dalam hati karena ketakutan.

Kalau gaya Yoongi menyetir seperti ini, dia tidak akan mau pergi semobil berdua dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Jimin berjanji dalam hati, melirik ekspresi lelaki itu yang sangat gusar.

Kenapa Yoongi tampak begitu marah? Telepon siapa itu tadi?

.

.

Mereka sampai di apartement Yoongi dan lelaki itu masih membisu, membuat suasana tidak enak, lelaki itu lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Jimin masuk.

"silahkan, anggap seperti rumah sendiri." Yoongi bergumam memecah keheningan, dia lalu masuk di belakang Jimin dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa, menyalakan televisi.

Lama kemudian suasana tetap hening sehingga Yoongi menoleh ke belakang dan mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Jimin masih berdiri di sana dengan gugup di dekat pintu sambil meremas-remas jemarinya.

"kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?" Yoongi tampak terkejut menatap Jimin

Pipi Jimin merah padam, dia tampak malu "eh.. a-aku tidak tahu harus kemana."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang menghadapi kepolosan Jimin, perempuan ini luar biasa polosnya hingga Yoongi merasa menjadi serigala yang sedang berusaha menerkam gadis kecil bertudung merah yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan sedikit gusar Yoongi berdiri, merasa agak menyesal karena suasana hatinya yang buruk membuat Jimin terkena imbasnya. Ya. Telepon pengacara ayahnya tadi benar-benar merusak moodnya. Yoongi langsung menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan penolakan yang kasar, tidak memberi kesempatan pengacara ayahnya untuk berbicara.

Dasar lelaki tua yang kurang ajar. Meskipun tahu itu salah, Yoongi terus menerus mengutuki ayahnya. Seenaknya saja dia berusaha kembali mengatur kehidupan Yoongi setelah dulu dia meninggalkan Yoongi dan ibunya, apakah dia pikir Yoongi adalah manusia yang tertarik dengan gelar dan harta? Tidak! Lelaki tua itu seharusnya tahu betapa puasnya Yoongi karena menolak permintaannya, Yoongi bahkan akan sangat senang kalau lelaki itu memohon dan menyembah-nyembahnya dan dia akan tetap menolak permintaan lelaki tua itu dengan puas.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Yoongi menatap Jimin yang tampak kebingungan dengan ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah. Kasihan juga gadis ini. Harinya sudah buruk dan Yoongi yakin demamnya masih belum begitu reda, sekarang harus menghadapi emosinya pula.

"sini, kutunjukkan kamarmu. Sebenarnya ini kamar yang sama yang kau tempati ketika sakit tadi." Walaupun begitu Yoongi tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang terdengar ketus, "lain kali jangan bersikap canggung di sini, kita hanya berdua dan sikap canggungmu membuat suasana tidak enak. Lakukan apa yang kau suka, anggap saja rumah sendiri, kalau kau ingin menonton televisi silahkan, kalau kau ingin membuat makanan silahkan, lakukan apa saja yang kau suka, nanti kita akan membahas beberapa aturan, apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh di rumah ini, tapi sekarang kau boleh beristirahat dulu. Aku juga lelah, mau tidur siang." Sambil terus berbicara, Yoongi mendahului Jimin yang terbirit-birit mengikutinya melangkah ke kamar kedua di apartemen yang cukup luas itu, Yoongi membuka pintu kamar itu dan melirik ke arah Jimin "masuklah dan istirahatlah dulu, nanti sore kita bicara."

Setelah itu, tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Jimin, Yoongi berlalu.

"te-terimakasih." Jimin berseru gugup, entah Yoongi mendengarnya atau tidak karena lelaki itu sudah melenggang kembali ke ruang tengah.

.

.

Jimin memasuki kamar itu, kamar yang sama tempatnya di rawat ketika demam. Dia terperangah ketika melihat luasnya kamar itu. Semuanya lengkap, dari ranjang busa yang besar di tengah, lemari berwarna krem yang elegan dan meja rias yang dilengkapi dengan kaca minimalis yang begitu bening. Ada sebuah televisi besar di dinding, televisi layar datar yang hanya pernah Jimin lihat di televisi dan juga AC, tentu saja kamar ini ada ACnya, Jimin tersenyum merasa malu karena sadar dia benar-benar kampungan.

Di flatnya dulu tidak ada AC, bahkan kipas anginpun tidak ada karena Jimin tidak mampu membelinya. Pernah dia membawa tabungannya yang berhasil disisihkan dari uang makannya, sejumlah tujuh puluh lima ribu won ke sebuah supermarket yang di dalamnya juga menjual barang-barang elektronik. Pada akhirnya Jimin keluar dengan tangan kosong, menggenggam uang tabungannya itu di tangannya. Ketika sudah melihat-lihat berbagai merek kipas angin, dia mendapati bahwa yang termurah, dengan ukuran paling kecil dan merk menengah adalah seharga sembilan puluh ribu rupiah. Ada beberapa dengan merk tidak terkenal masih mematok harga tujuh puluh ribuan. Tetapi bukan hanya harga yang membuat Jimin batal membeli, benaknya tiba-tiba memutuskan bahwa dia bisa bertahan tanpa memakai kipas angin, bahwa uang itu sebaiknya disimpan untuk keperluan lain yang lebih penting, seperti membeli sabun mandi atau shampo dan berbagai keperluan rumahan lainnya. Alhasil Jimin harus melalui lagi malam-malam di panasnya Seoul dengan udara lembab dan lengket, dengan nyamuk yang tak kalah galaknya. Tetapi setidaknya hatinya tenang karena dia masih memegang uang simpanannya sebagai pegangan dikala perlu.

Dan sekarang, melihat AC itu Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada malam-malamnya yang panas dan penuh keringat. Dengan ingin tahu, Jimin menyalakan AC itu, memejet tombol ON. Jimin tahu cara menyalakan AC karena dia sering menyalakan dan mengatur suhu AC di cafe tempatnya bekerja dulu. Dan kemudian, ketika AC itu menyala, udara sejuk langsung menghembusnya. Membuat senyumnya makin lebar.

Setelah yakin pintu kamarnya tertutup dan Yoongi tidak bisa melihatnya, Jimin duduk di ranjang itu, menepuk-nepuknya dan sekali lagi tersenyum senang, ranjangnya empuk. Tidak seperti ranjang lembek dan keras entah dengan usia berapa lama di kamar flatnya yang penuh dengan serangga tak terlihat, kadang terasa menggigit kulitnya dan menimbulkan ruam-ruam di kulitnya. 'ranjang yang ini pasti tak ada serangganya' pikir Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuknya lagi, dan ranjang ini empuknya luar biasa.

Puas menikmati empuknya ranjang itu, Jimin meraih tas-nya dan mulai berbenah. Di bukanya lemari empat tingkat berwarna krem itu dan mulai memindahkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari, ketika selesai dia tersenyum masam dan merasa malu, keseluruhan pakaiannya bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi satu tingkat yang paling atas di lemari itu, lemari itu jadi tampak kosong dan menyedihkan. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, Jimin tidak malu dia hanya punya sedikit pakaian, setidaknya dia masih bisa berganti pakaian setiap hari dan bersih serta wangi, biarpun pakaiannya sedikit, Jimin tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang sama selama beberapa hari, setiap dia memakai baju, ketika mandi, dia selalu mencuci pakaiannya sehingga ketika keesokan harinya pakaiannya sudah kering dan wangi lagi. Untuk menyeterika dia bisa meminjam setrika milik ibu pemilik flatnya, dan membayar biaya listriknya dengan sekalian menyetrika cucian ibu pemilik flatnya yang setumpuk banyaknya, karena selain memiliki suami yang berbadan besar, juga memiliki empat anak yang masih kecil-kecil. Bisa dibayangkan Jimin membutuhkan waktu seharian penuh di hari liburnya untuk menyeterika semuanya.

Jimin lalu mengatur kosmetiknya dimeja rias yang besar dan lagi-lagi meja itu tampak kosong dan menyedihkan karena Jimin hanya punya satu bedak tabur, satu lipstick, deodoran dan satu splash cologne murahan yang dibelinya di minimarket, serta satu sisir kecil, Jimin menambahkan sambil tersenyum, kosongnya meja rias itu tidak mengganggunya, malahan membuatnya terkikik geli, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ya ampun. Kamar ini begitu bagusnya, terlalu bagus dan sempurna untuk dirinya.

Setelah puas memandang suasana kamarnya yang sejuk, Jimin melongok ke arah kamar mandi. Ada kamar mandi pribadi di dalam kamar ini! Lagi-lagi Jimin membayangkan ketika tinggal di flatnya dulu dimana dia harus berbagi kamar mandi dengan ibu pemilik flat dan keluarganya, serta empat orang penyewa flat lainnya.

Jimin melihat sabun, shampoo yang telah tersedia dalam wadah khusus di dinding, dia menambahkan sikat giginya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Sambil bersenandung, Jimin membanting tubuhnya di ranjang matanya tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamar itu bahkan langit-langit kamarnya pun indah hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur. Alangkah baik hatinya Yoongi memberkan tempat tinggal untuknya, tempat seindah ini yang sama sekali tidak dibayangkannya. Jimin berjanji dia akan menjadi pelayan yang terbaik untuk Yoongi.

.

.

Ketika terbangun, mata Jimin langsung terarah ke arah jam besar di dinding, dia sedikit terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Rupanya dia ketiduran akibat suasana kamar yang begitu nyaman. Dan sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Astaga betapa malunya Jimin, dia telah berjanji dalam hati akan menjadi pelayan yang baik, tapi yang dilakukannya malahan tidur begitu lama.

Suasana tampak lengang, ruangan apartemen remang-remang, dan hanya terdengar suara TV yang sayup-sayup, Jimin melangkah ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Yoongi sedang tidur tengkurap di sofa, lelaki itu telanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana panjang santai dan tampak sangat lelap. Pipi Jimin memerah ketika mengamati punggung telanjang Yoongi yang berotot, dia melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati melewati Yoongi dan kemudian melangkah menyeberangi ruang tengah menuju dapur.

Jimin akan memasak makan malam dan membuat teh hangat, setidaknya ketika Yoongi bangun, makanan sudah tersedia.

Di dapur, Jimin melihat sebuah kulkas besar berwarna hitam, dengan hati-hati Jimin membuka kulkas itu dan sedikit merenung melihat isinya. Yoongi rupanya tidak suka memasak, yah dia kan lelaki bujangan yang tinggal sendirian, buat apa repot-repot memasak kalau bisa membeli atau pesan antar makanan? Jimin melihat bahan makanan yang seadanya di sana. Ada sosis di freezer, dan di kotak sayuran di bagian bawah ada wortel dan brokoli. Jimin memutuskan membuat sup sederhana.

Karena tidak ada kaldu, Jimin merebus sebagian sosis dengan potongan besar hingga airnya berminyak, lalu memasukkan bawang yang sudah ditumisnya dengan mentega ke sana – untunglah Yoongi mempunyai beberapa siung bawang putih yang sudah setengah mengering di kulkasnya – Aroma harum langsung tercium ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Jimin lalu memasukkan wortel yang sudah di potong-potongnya, sementara brokolinya akan dimasukkan belakangan setelah air mendidih. Setelah itu, Jimin membumbui supnya dan mencicipinya. Rasanya lumayan, meskipun dengan bumbu dan bahan yang lebih lengkap, sup ini akan terasa lebih enak.

Tidak ada nasi, tetapi ada kentang di kulkas, Jimin memutuskan membuat kentang tumbuk. Beberapa kentang yang sudah dikupas, di kukus sampai empuk, lalu dihancurkan dengan dicampur sedikit garam, krim kental dan susu tawar kental. Selain itu Jimin membuat scramble eggs sebagai lauknya. Dan jadilah masakannya itu.

Ketika air mendidih dan Jimin menyeduh teh, tiba-tiba sosok Yoongi sudah berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu dapur "baunya enak."

Jimin memekik, hampir menjatuhkan teko teh-nya. Untunglah dia sigap menahannya, kalau tidak Jimin mungkin harus masuk rumah sakit karena tersiram air panas yang baru mendidih. Dengan gugup Jimin menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum "aku memasak dengan bahan seadanya di kulkas, kuharap kau tidak marah karena aku lancang."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana santainya yang sedikit melorot di pinggang, dia tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan pipi Jimin yang memerah karena penampilannya, lelaki itu duduk di kursi tinggi di meja dapur, dan bertopang dagu "sini ambilkan aku makanan, aku lapar."

Jimin langsung mengambil mangkuk dan menyendokkan sup yang masih panas di sana, dia juga mengambil kentang tumbuk di piring bersebelahan dengan scramble eggs yang dia buat.

Dengan was-was Jimin mengamati Yoongi makan, takut kalau lelaki itu memuntahkan makanannya karena tidak menyukai rasanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Jimin tidak terjadi, lelaki itu makan dengan lahap dan cepat, dan ketika di tengah makan, Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit "kenapa kau tidak ikut makan?" tanyanya.

Jimin meremas-remas kedua tangannya, kebiasaannya jika merasa gugup dan bingung "a-aku eung.. bukankah pelayan tidak makan bersama majikan? Biasanya seperti di drama-drama, pelayan makan di dapur setelah majikannya makan."

Yoongi terkekeh, tawa yang mencairkan wajah dinginnya yang tampan "memangnya kau hidup di jaman feodal apa? Lain kali kurangilah nonton drama yang penuh intrik palsu itu Jimin, ayo makanlah!"

Karena perintah Yoongi terdengar begitu tegas, Jimin akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan makan bersama Yoongi, dia lalu mengambil makanannya, tak henti-hentinya berucap syukur atas makanan yang tersedia begitu mudah untuknya tanpa perlu mencemaskan hari esok lagi. Dan kemudian melahap makanannya dengan senang, ternyata dia lapar.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum menatap Jimin, mereka lalu menyelesaikan makannya dan Yoongi melompat berdiri, melirik ke arah teko teh yang sudah disiapkan Jimin. Teh melati yang harum mengepul dengan aroma yang menggoda selera. Yoongi sebenarnya lebih memilih kopi. Tetapi sepertinya Jimin harus diajari untuk menggunakan mesin kopi, menggiling bijinya dan menciptakan takaran kopi hitam sesuai seleranya, perempuan itu pasti hanya bisa membuat kopi instan.

"bawa teh-nya ke ruang tengah, ayo kita bicara sambil minum teh." gumamnya sambil berlalu. Dengan segera, Jimin mengambil nampan dan meletakkan teko teh beserta beberapa cangkir di sana, lalu mengikuti Yoongi ke ruang tengah.

Yoongi sudah duduk di sofa, matanya mengarah ke televisi besar yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan basket, dia lalu menatap Jimin yang meletakkan nampan itu di meja, dan berdiri ragu-ragu di sana.

"duduklah, kau tidak akan duduk di lantai seperti pelayan-pelayan di jaman feodal bukan?" gumam Yoongi ketika lama Jimin tidak juga duduk, dalam hati dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pantas saja gadis ini ditindas oleh atasannya yang jahat itu, dia benar-benar lemah dan polos.

Jimin duduk di ujung sofa dengan ragu, menatap Yoongi yang bersila dengan santai sambil sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya ke televisi.

"kau mungkin perlu berbelanja, di lantai basement apartement ini ada supermarket yang menjual sayuran dan bahan makanan, kau bisa memenuhi kulkas dengan berbelanja di sana, belilah apapun yang kau perlukan untuk memasak, aku akan memberimu uang belanja."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, menyimpan rasa kagumnya pada apartemen ini yang bahkan mempunyai fasilitas supermarket di lantai bawahnya 'orang kaya memang selalu dimudahkan dalam segala hal' batinnya.

"dan kita akan tinggal bersama di sini, aku sebenarnya tidak punya aturan ketat, hanya ada beberapa yang harus dihormati. Pertama, aku tidak begitu suka suara bising, jadi kalau kau mau menyalakan televisi atau apa, atur suaranya supaya tidak berisik. Kedua, aku tidak suka susu putih, kecuali di campur dengan kopi, jadi jangan memberikanku itu. Ketiga aku biasanya bekerja di malam hari, mulai jam sembilan malam, dan karena itu aku membutuhkan tidur yang lama di pagi harinya, biasanya aku bekerja jam sembilan malam sampai jam lima pagi lalu aku akan sarapan dan tidur jam sembilan pagi sampai sore dan aku tidak suka diganggu."

Sampai di situ Jimin mengernyit, berusaha memahami gaya hidup Yoongi tetapi tetap saja tidak paham. Lelaki ini seperti vampir, bekerja di malam hari dan tidur ketika ada matahari.

"kau mendengarkan?" Yoongi menegurnya, membuat Jimin tergeragap. Ketika sudah mendapatkan perhatian Jimin, Yoongi melanjutkan "sampai di mana tadi? Hmm oh ya keempat..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel di pintu, membuat Yoongi mengernyit karena merasa terganggu.

"siapa yang bertamu tanpa pemberitahuan itu?" gerutunya, melangkah ke arah pintu dan mengintip. Ketika tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya, Yoongi mendesah kesal, tetapi tetap membuka pintunya itu "apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Namjoon?"

Seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan melangkah dengan senyum lebar, memasuki ruangan. Jimin terpesona, karena lelaki itu sungguh terlalu tampan sampai bisa dikatakan cantik. Ada sesuatu di tangannya, lelaki itu memegang wadah biola dari bahan kulit kaku berwarna cokelat gelap. Lelaki itu pemain biola?

Dan kemudian, Namjoon masuk menatap Yoongi masih dengan senyumannya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal Yoongi.

"aku butuh bantuanmu teman. Ada seorang perempuan yang dijodohkan ibuku untukku dan dia terus memaksa meskipun aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ibuku mengatakan karena adikku Hanna sudah menikah dengan si brengsek Jiwon yang beruntung itu, aku tidak boleh terlalu lama menunda pernikahan. Parahnya perempuan yang dijodohkan oleh ibuku itu mengejar-ngejarku sampai nyaris menakutkan." Namjoon mengangkat bahunya "jadi aku melarikan diri dari rumah, mengatakan harus menjalani pelatihan intensif yang tidak bisa diganggu, dan sepertinya aku harus merepotkanmu, aku tahu kau punya apartemen tiga kamar dengan dua kamar yang masih kosong, jadi izinkanlah aku menumpang sementara di sini."

.

.

TBC

.

.

jan pada galau yang gabisa nonton WT

yakinlah ntar kita juga bisa nonton mereka lain waktu :3

thanks yang udah support sino yak ehehe

reviewnya jan lupa ya

thanks

iloveyoujjkrl❤


	6. Chapter 5

Crush in Rush

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

.

Warn

GS!

Yoon!top Jim!bot

Major typo(s)

Remake karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul sama **Crush in Rush**

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.

.

.

balasan review

 **hyoukkasi:** namjoon dijodohin sama aku aja gimana? hehe

iyanih kan jimin hak ciptanya yoongi wks

jan galau taun depan bisa liat kok wkwkw

 **nochu:** ga sekalian sepolos pantat bayi baru lahir aja?

vampire cem tuilet/?

iya ini udah semangat kok hehe

 **BlackSanGii:** dia nebeng dirumah yoongi soalnya mau dijodohin '-'

maunya dicium sama jjkrl nih

 **Androme85775075:** cie yang demen ff remake wkwkw

ini udah di update kok tapi kalo fast update keknya ga mungkin mager ngetiknya kadang wkwk

.

.

Tampan Sekali. Jimin hampir saja tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya akan ketampanan lelaki yang baru masuk itu. Luar biasa. Bahkan dia sebagai perempuan merasa dirinya kalah cantik dibanding lelaki itu. Meskipun wajahnya rupawan tetapi tidak ada sikap yang mengarah ke arah feminim sama sekali dari penampilan lelaki yang dipanggil Yoongi dengan nama Namjoon itu. Namjoon tampak maskulin dan sinar matanya tampak sedikit bandel, seperti anak lelaki kecil yang nakal.

Detik ketika Namjoon masuk itulah dia menyadari kehadiran Jimin di sana, duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lelaki itu langsung melemparkan pandangan berganti-gani penuh arti ke Jimin dan Yoongi.

"ah, maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sedang ada tamu." Namjoon tersenyum ramah, senyum yang mempesona kepada Jimin "Yoongi biasanya tidak pernah menerima tamu di apartmennya, kecuali tamu yang memaksa seperti aku." Lelaki itu terkekeh sendiri, lalu melangkah mendekat "kau pasti perempuan istimewa."

"jangan ganggu dia, Namjoon. Dia pelayanku."

Namjoon langsung tertegun. Wajahnya tampak tak percaya, dia melemparkan tatapan mencela ke arah Yoongi "kauu memang tidak pandai bercanda. Mana mungkin kau memakai pelayan di rumahmu? Kau dengan kehidupanmu yang introvert itu?"

Namjoon melemparkan pandangan menyelidik kepada Yoongi, menunggu lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang bercanda, tetapi ekspresi wajah Yoongi sama sekali tidak berubah, membuat Namjoon akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan.

"oh astaga, kau tidak sedang bercanda ya?" jemarinya menunjuk ke arah Jimin "gadis ini pelayanmu?"

"tentu saja." dengan santai Yoongi melangkah melalui Namjoon dan duduk kembali di sofa tempatnya duduk "duduklah dan ceritakan pelan-pelan, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau harus mengemis tempat tinggal kepadaku? bukankah kau punya apartemen sendiri di tengah kota? kenapa kau tidak kesana?"

Namjoon ikut duduk, di dekat Jimin yang terpaku, masih terpesona.

"mereka akan bisa melacakku kalau aku ke sana, kau tahu ibu angkatku dan perempuan yang dijodohkan denganku itu sangat gigih mengejarku."

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Namjoon menuang teh di meja dan menyesapnya "hmm enak sekali, kau yang buat yah?" lelaki itu menoleh tiba-tiba ke arah Jimin, membuat Jimin gelagapan "e-eh i-iya saya yang buat."

Sementara itu Yoongi menatap ke arah Jimin dan mengernyit, perempuan itu terpesona tentu saja. Semua perempuan pasti akan terpesona kalau melihat Namjoon dan ketampanannya yang luar biasa. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu, di balik sikap ramah dan baik hatinya kepada perempuan, Namjoon menyimpan racun yang menakutkan.

Lelaki itu adalah penghancur perempuan, dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Entah sudah berapa perempuan yang dipermainkannya, diberi harapan, kasih sayang dan perhatian dengan begitu indahnya, lalu dilemparkan dan dibuang dengan kejam.

Ya. Namjoon cukup menakutkan kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan, entah kenapa Yoongi berpikir kalau Namjoon membenci perempuan, tentu saja mama angkatnya dan adik kesayangannya yang baru dijumpainya setelah sekian lama itu tidak termasuk kategori yang dibencinya.

Sekarang Jimin terpesona dengan Namjoon, dan Namjoon secara alami langsung menebarkan pesonanya pada Jimin. Yoongi harus menghentikannya segera, sebelum semua berlanjut. Jimin adalah pelayan yang bekerja untuknya, dia harus menjaganya.

"kau bisa masuk Jimin." gumam Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Jimin merasa lega atas perintah Yoongi itu, dia merasa canggung duduk di sofa di tengah percakapan kedua laki-laki yang sepertinya bersahabat itu, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan mengucap salam "saya permisi dulu." dengan tak kalah sopan dia mengangguk ke arah Namjoon kemudian melangkah tergesa meninggalkan ruang tengah itu, masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

Namjoon terus mengamati sampai Jimin menghilang dari pandangan, kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh ingin tahu ke arah Yoongi.

"kau? Membawa seorang pelayan untuk tinggal di rumahmu?" dia masih mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang sama "rasanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi Yoongi, itu bukan Yoongi yang kukenal."

Ya. Yoongi yang dikenal Namjoon adalah seorang penyendiri. Lelaki itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian dan kebanyakan menutup hatinya dari hubungan apapun.

Bahkan Namjoon sempat ragu meminta pertolongan Yoongi agar mau menampungnya sementara, mengingat sikap Yoongi yang cenderung introvert itu.

"aku menolongnya, karena dia butuh pertolongan, sama sekali tidak ada alasan lain." Mata Yoongi menyipit "dan jika kau memang akan tinggal di sini, kau tidak boleh mengganggunya."

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar nada ancaman di balik suara Yoongi itu "oke. Sepakat, aku tidak akan mengganggunya, tetapi aku tidak bisa mencegah kalau dia yang menggangguku." Tawanya malahan makin keras ketika menerima tatapan membunuh yang langsung dilemparkan Yoongi kepadanya "aku bercanda Yoongi, gadis itu aman. Jadi kesimpulannya, kau mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini sementara?"

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Jimin bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dia ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk Yoongi, lelaki itu bilang dia bekerja larut malam dan kemudian sarapan dulu di pagi hari sebelum tidur.

Ruang tengah tampak terang benderang, dan Yoongi sedang duduk, berkutat dengan wajah serius menggambar sesuatu seperti denah atau entahlah, di sebuah meja khusus di sudut ruangan.

Jimin mengamati dalam diam dan kemudian menebak-nebak, meja itu adalah meja khusus arsitek. Jadi, Yoongi seorang arsitek?

Rupanya Yoongi menyadari keberadaan Jimin, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya "kenapa kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali?" dilemparkannya pandangannya ke jam dinding, masih jam lima pagi.

Jimin berdiri dengan gugup "a-aku ingin membuat sarapan, kau bilang kau sarapan setiap pagi, baru setelah itu tidur."

"oh itu." Yoongi tidak tega mengatakan kalau dia hanya sarapan roti tawar setiap pagi dan sebenarnya dia bisa menyiapkannya sendiri tanpa Jimin repot-repot.

Tetapi dia mempekerjakan Jimin sebagai pelayannya, dan Yoongi sendiri harus membiasakan diri untuk dilayani.

"oke terimakasih. Ada roti tawar di atas kulkas dan jeruk segar kalau kau ingin membuat jus jeruk. Nanti panggil aku kalau sarapannya sudah siap." gumamnya kemudian.

Setelah melihat Yoongi membalikkan badan dan sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya, Jimin melangkah ke dapur, dia melihat roti tawar itu, mengisinya dengan keju dan saus kacang yang sudah tersedia dan memanggangnya.

Jeruk besar berwarna orange cerah itu menarik perhatiannya, Jimin mengambil beberapa buah dan memasukkannya ke juicer.

Setelah itu dia mengatur makanan yang sudah siap di meja dapur. Biasanya untuk sarapan, Jimin selalu meminum susu satu gelas, tetapi dia ingat kemarin Yoongi bilang dia tidak suka susu, dan sepertinya lelaki itu tidak punya susu di dapurnya.

Setelah makanan siap, Jimin memanggil Yoongi dengan canggung dari ambang pintu dapur, dan diberikan jawaban singkat oleh Yoongi.

Tak lama lelaki itu muncul di dapur, masih dengan pakaiannya yang sama, celana panjang dan tidak berkemeja. Jimin sepertinya harus membiasakan diri dengan penampilan Yoongi yang indah ini.

"terimakasih Jimin." Yoongi menyesap jus jeruknya, lalu mengunyah roti bakarnya dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, lalu menyesap jus jeruknya lagi, setelah itu menguap "aku akan tidur. Kau bisa siapkan satu sarapan lagi, Namjoon untuk sementara akan tinggal di sini. dan oh ya, uang belanjamu ada di meja."

Jimin tertegun sambil menatap punggung Yoongi yang berlalu. Jadi Namjoon, lelaki yang luar biasa tampan itu juga tinggal di apartemen ini?

Jimin sepertinya harus menguatkan hatinya untuk tinggal bersama dua lelaki yang sangat mempesona itu.

Pintu kamar Yoongi masih tertutup rapat ketika giliran Namjoon yang bangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki itu ternyata tidak pernah tampil berantakan dan tidak pedulian seperti Yoongi, Namjoon keluar kamar sudah mandi dengan aroma harum dan pakaian rapi.

Dia melongok ke dapur, ke tempat Jimin sedang mencuci gelas dan piring kopi sisa Yoongi.

"wah aromanya enak." Lelaki itu tersenyum dan duduk di meja dapur, kemudian mencomot satu roti bakar dan memakannya "mungkin keputusan Yoongi menerima seorang pelayan di rumahnya sungguh tepat, dan aku juga ikut mendapatkan keuntungan." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, mau tak mau membuat Jimin tersenyum.

"semoga anda suka." gumamnya canggung "s-saya eh saya pamit dulu." Setengah tergesa Jimin berjalan hendak keluar pintu dapur.

"mau kemana?" Suara Namjoon mencegahnya, lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"saya hendak berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket di basement."

"aku ikut." Dengan tak terduga Namjoon berdiri, meneguk gelas jus jeruknya dan tersenyum ke arah Jimin "aku bosan di sini, biarkan aku menemanimu berbelanja."

.

.

Berbelanja bersama Namjoon berarti harus kuat menerima tatapan orang-orang ke arah mereka. Yah, ketampanan Namjoon terlalu mencolok, hingga membuat semua orang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan hampir pasti menoleh dua kali ke arah mereka.

Beberapa orang malahan memandang terang-terangan sambil mengangkat alis ke arah Jimin, seolah-olah mengatakan betapa tidak pantasnya Jimin bersanding di sebelah Namjoon, dan betapa beruntungnya Jimin karena bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

"jadi, kita akan masak apa hari ini?"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya "s-saya masih bingung, saya lupa menanyakan apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Yoongi."

"hmmm" Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya "kau jangan menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' kepadaku, pakailah 'aku' dan 'kamu, oke?" tatapannya menggoda, membuat Jimin mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"dan mengenai Yoongi sepertinya kau tidak perlu cemas, dia menyukai semua jenis makanan, setahuku yang tidak disukainya cuma susu putih."

Namjoon melirik ke arah rak buah-buahan "aku akan mengambil buah pir itu, kau tunggu di sini saja ya" lelaki itu lalu melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Jimin.

Sementara itu, Jimin langsung berpikir untuk membuat masakan laut, dia akan membeli udang dan cumi lalu membuat masakan bersaus dan lezat, semoga saja Yoongi menyukainya.

"Jimin?" Suara lelaki yang familiar memanggilnya, membuat Jimin menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di sana, sedang berbelanja.

"Taehyung?" Taehyung adalah mantan rekan kerjanya di café tempatnya bekerja, lelaki itu satu-satunya rekan kerja yang bersikap baik kepada Jimin.

"kenapa kau ada di sini?" Lelaki itu menunjukkan keranjang belanjaannya yang berisi gula dan sirup "berbelanja untuk café, stok belanjaan belum datang dan ada beberapa barang yang habis, jadi aku disuruh berbelanja kemari, ini supermarket yang paling dekat dengan café, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bos bilang kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di café, aku berusaha mencari tahu tentangmu tapi aku kehilangan jejak, apalagi kau tidak punya ponsel untuk dihubungi."

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan menyesal "maafkan aku Taehyung semua terjadi begitu cepat, tetapi aku baik-baik saja, sekarang aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah apartemen, yah kau tahu mirip pembantu rumah tangga." Senyumnya melebar "setidaknya aku dapat tempat tinggal dan makanan gratis."

"aku senang mendengarnya." Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mata lembut "kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi bagaimana caranya ya?"

Jimin juga tampak bingung "aku juga tidak tahu caranya, aku tidak punya ponsel."

"hmm kau bekerja di salah satu apartemen ini?"

"iya."

"apartemen nomor berapa? dengan tahu nomornya setidaknya aku tahu kau ada di mana."

Jimin hendak membuka mulutnya ketika sosok lelaki tampan itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya, merangkul Jimin dengan akrab.

"Yoongi akan sangat marah kalau kau sembarangan memberikan nomor apartemennya ke orang lain." Namjoon bergumam tiba-tiba, melemparkan senyum manis ke arah Jimin.

Sementara itu Taehyung berdiri menatap mereka berdua, Jimin dan sosok Namjoon yang penampilannya sangat luar biasa, lelaki itu terperangah, sekaligus bingung.

.

.

TBC

.

.

dont forget to review guys

see you next chapter

with love,

sino

iloveyoujjkrl❤


	7. Chapter 6

Crush in Rush

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

YG Trainee Jang Hanna

iKON Kim Jiwon

.

Warn

GS!

Yoon!top Jim!bot

Major typo(s)

Remake karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul sama **Crush in Rush**

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.

.

.

Namjoon berdiri disana dengan senyum lebarnya dan tatapan mata tidak berdosanya, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Taehyung hampir saja melotot melihat penampilannya.

Tentu saja, Jimin yang dikenal oleh Taehyung pastilah tidak mungkin dekat dengan pria-pria berpenampilan elegan semacam ini. Jimin yang dikenal Taehyung sangat sederhana lugu dan pemalu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan lelaki tampan itu, yang dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Jimin.

Apakah lelaki ini majikan Jimin yang diceritakan sebagai pemilik apartemen tempat Jimin bekerja? Tetapi seorang majikan mana mungkin merangkulkan lengannya dengan akrab seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan lelaki ini pacar baru Jimin? Kalau begitu beruntung sekali Jimin bisa mendapatkan pacar lelaki yang jelas-jelas berasal dari kalangan atas itu, tapi kalau begitu kenapa Jimin masih bekerja sebagai pembantu? Kalau memang pacarnya kaya bukankah Jimin tidak perlu bekerja lagi?

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas di benak Taehyung, berpikiran jangan-jangan Jimin berbohong padanya, Jimin pasti tinggal di apartemen itu bukan sebagai pembantu, mungkin dia bekerja sebagai simpanan!

Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa sedih dan tak yakin, merasa pedih kalau memang benar Jimin sampai jatuh di jurang kehinaan seperti itu. Yah bagaimanapun juga Taehyung tahu hidup Jimin begitu pas-pasan sampai kadang Taehyung merasa kasihan, dan godaan harta pastilah terasa begitu menarik.

.

.

Sementara itu Namjoon mengamati ekspresi Taehyung yang berubah-ubah sambil menahan tawa. Ekspresi lelaki itu seperti buku yang terbuka, pertama-tama terlihat tercengang, lalu curiga, lalu marah dan terakhir sepertinya sedih. Namjoon berani bertaruh bahwa di benak lelaki ini pasti sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya dan Jimin.

"temanmu, Jimin?" dengan sopan Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Taehyung, matanya masih tetap menatap Jimin, menunggu jawaban. Apakah lelaki ini teman biasa Jimin, ataukah pacarnya? Kalau lelaki ini pacar Jimin, mau tak mau Namjoon harus berusaha menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya kepada lelaki ini dan mengusir seluruh pikiran buruk di benak lelaki ini. Namjoon terbiasa melakukannya, banyak sekali pria yang cemburu kepadanya, yah mau bagaimana lagi, keadaannya memang seperti ini, bukan salahnya kalau dia bertampang mempesona bukan?

"iya ini teman saya." Jimin bergumam cepat, tiba-tiba merasa canggung, apalagi melihat keterkejutan yang begitu nyata di mata Taehyung karena Namjoon bersikap akrab kepada Jimin. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa Namjoon begitu mudah bersikap akrab, mungkin memang sudah wataknya begitu meskipun mereka baru bertemu tadi pagi.

Namjoon langsung menyela Jimin "sudah kubilang jangan menyebut 'saya' dan 'anda'." Gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengalihkan kembali tatapannya ke arah Taehyung yang masih ragu menerima uluran tangannya "aku Namjoon."

Taehyung menyambut uluran tangan Namjoon dengan sopan, mencoba tersenyum meskipun tatapan curiga masih tampak di sana "saya Taehyung, teman Jimin di cafe tempat Jimin dulu bekerja, cafe di seberang situ."

Namjoon tahu cafe itu, dia memang belum pernah kesana, tetapi setiap dia mengunjungi Yoongi dia melewatinya, dan Yoongi sering bilang kalau dia terbiasa menghabiskan paginya di sana.

"saya teman majikan Jimin, kebetulan saya bosan, jadi saya menguntit Jimin berbelanja di supermarket." Lelaki itu tersenyum sopan kepada Jimin "aku akan naik duluan, mungkin kau ingin bercakap-cakap dengan temanmu itu?"

Namjoon rupanya berbaik hati, lelaki itu melangkah menjauh, berpura-pura sangat tertarik pada botol-botol bumbu yang tertata rapi di rak.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Taehyung dan tersenyum meminta maaf "aku harus naik dan memasak." Gumamnya lembut "mungkin kita bisa bertemu nanti di sini, ya kalau tidak aku akan ke cafe."

"aku akan menunggu." Taehyung menunjukkan belanjaannya "dan aku juga harus cepat-cepat kembali. Kabari aku ya kalau kau sudah punya ponsel atau sudah bisa dihubungi."

"pasti." Jimin tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melambaikan tangannya ketika Taehyung menggumamkan ucapan perpisahan dan pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja Namjoon sudah berdiri di sampingnya lagi, mengamati sosok Taehyung yang menjauh.

"pacar?" tanyanya, kali ini ada nada menggoda dalam suaranya.

"bukan, kami bersahabat di tempat kerja yang dulu." pipi Jimin merah padam.

Tentu saja Taehyung adalah sahabatnya, Jimin selalu memandang Taehyung sebagai orang yang baik, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benak Jimin untuk berpikiran lebih apalagi menyangkut asmara terhadap lelaki itu.

Namjoon melangkah menjajari langkah Jimin menuju kasir, dan kemudian bergumam lembut "hati-hati Jimin, aku laki-laki, dan aku bisa membaca jika ada seorang laki-laki yang memendam cinta. Kalau kau memang tak bisa memberi lebih, jangan pernah memberi harapan kepada mereka."

Setelah berkata begitu, dengan santai Namjoon melenggang mendahului Jimin melewati kasir dan menunggu di depan supermarket, membuat Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya.

Apa maksud Namjoon berkata seperti itu? Dan siapa yang dimaksud Namjoon dengan lelaki yang memendam cinta?

.

.

Apartemen masih tetap sepi ketika mereka pulang, dan kamar Yoongi masih tertutup rapat. Ketika melangkah masuk, Namjoon dan Jimin saling melempar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu. Yah bagaimanapun juga gaya hidup Yoongi yang terbalik dan seperti vampir itu harus dimaklumi. Apalagi dia bosnya, pemilik apartemen ini, Jiminlah yang harus menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidup Yoongi.

Cuma dia tidak mengira akan ada lelaki lain yang tinggal di sini, dengan gaya hidup yang berbeda pula. Jimin menatap Namjoon "anda ingin makan siang apa?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkah ke arah kamarnya "apa saja, aku pemakan segalanya. Aku akan berlatih dulu ya, panggil aku kalau makanan sudah siap."

Berlatih? Jimin tiba-tiba teringat akan kotak biola dari bahan kulit keras yang dibawa Namjoon kemarin. Lelaki itu pasti pemain biola.

Setelah Namjoon masuk ke kamarnya, Jimin bergegas ke dapur dan membongkar belanjaannya. Uang belanja yang diberikan oleh Yoongi banyak sekali, dan dengan uang itu Jimin bahkan bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk satu minggu. Dia memenuhi kulkas dengan berbagai macam sayur mayur, buah dan berbagai bumbu. Untuk persediaan daging, ikan dan telur, Jimin meletakkannya di tempat khusus di atas.

Setelah selesai mengatur semuanya, Jimin menatap kulkas yang penuh itu sambil tersenyum puas. Ini benar-benar seperti di drama-drama yang pernah dilihatnya, kulkas yang penuh bahan makanan, tak perlu mencemaskan akan makan apa esok hari.

Sambil bersyukur, Jimin mulai mengambil bahan-bahan masakannya, dia akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Namjoon sekaligus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yoongi. Untuk makan siang, dia akan membuat yang ringan saja, karena toh mereka akan makan tanpa Yoongi. Kalau makan malam, Jimin akan membuat menu yang sedikit berat karena mereka semua akan makan malam.

Jimin memasak nasi, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat ayam goreng saus inggris. Bumbunya sangat mudah dan tinggal menyiram ayam yang sudah digoreng renyah dengan saus inggris.

Tiba-tiba Jimin merasa sangat bahagia, dia sangat suka memasak, di panti asuhan dulu, Jimin selalu kebagian tugas mengurusi dapur, memasak makanan untuk anak-anak panti. Mereka semua bilang masakan Jimin enak, dan memasak untuk anak-anak panti bukanlah suatu beban untuk Jimin, dia bahagia melakukannya. Bahkan dulu dia sempat membuat kliping dari berbagai resep masakan yang diambil di tabloid-tabloid langganan ibu panti. Dia akan menggunting setiap resep dengan hati-hati, dan menempelkannya di buku besar yang dia miliki, buku itu hampir penuh, seluruh isinya adalah resep makanan. Jimin suka membalik-balik kliping buku resep itu, membacanya dengan harapan dia akan bisa mempraktekkannya suatu saat nanti.

Tetapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, Jimin harus meninggalkan panti karena hal yang tidak menyenangkan itu, dan dia terpaksa meninggalkan kliping buku resepnya karena terlalu berat untuk dibawanya.

Ah kenangan buruk itu. Dengan cepat Jimin mencoba menghapuskannya. Itu semua masa lalu. Pada akhirnya Tuhan telah begitu baik kepadanya, membuatnya sampai di titik ini.

Jimin menata ayam goreng yang tampak renyah keemasan itu di piring saji, dia lalu mengambil saus yang sudah dibuatnya dengan rempah-rempah dan tentu saja bahan utamanya saus inggris yang harum dan khas, lalu menuang saus itu ke atas ayam. Ayam itu akan menyerap saus itu sampai ke dalam, hingga rasanya khas.

Jimin menatap puas ke arah masakannya, lalu dia menengok nasi nya yang sudah matang.

Jimin lalu teringat kalau Namjoon minta dipanggil kalau masakan sudah siap. Dengan tenang, Jimin melangkah keluar dapur, hendak mengetuk kamar Namjoon dan memanggilnya.

.

.

"bawakan aku oleh-oleh yang banyak." Namjoon memasang wajah cemberut sambil memandang ke arah layar, adiknya yang sedang video chat bersamanya kini ada di belahan bumi yang lain, sedang menghabiskan masa bulan madunya bersama suaminya di sana. Wajah Hanna, adiknya di sana sedang tertawa. Yah setelah menikah dengan Jiwon sahabatnya, Hanna makin tampak ceria dan bahagia, Namjoon sangat beryukur akan hal itu. Kebahagian adiknya membuatnya tenang, dan juga, adiknya telah dijaga oleh sahabatnya yang terbaik.

"pasti oppa, kami baru akan pulang minggu depan." Hanna menatap ke background gambar Namjoon yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengannya "itu bukan kamarmu, kau ada dimana oppa? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan eomma kalau kau sedang pelatihan musik dan harus dikarantina?"

Namjoon terkekeh, eomma yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah eomma angkat mereka, meskipun begitu Namjoon dan Hanna sangat menghormati eomma angkat yang ini, lebih daripada eomma kandung mereka yang telah membuang mereka, dan bersikap jahat kepada mereka yang menyebabkan sang eomma dipenjara sampai sekarang.

"aku melarikan diri dari eomma." Namjoon tertawa "kau tahu sendiri kan, sejak kau menikah dia mengejar-ngejarku untuk menyusulmu, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan calon isteri untukku, anak dari nyonya Lee sahabat mama."

"dia cantik." Hanna tertawa di layar "kenapa kau tidak mencobanya oppa?"

"karena aku tahu pasti kalau hatinya tidak cantik." mata Namjoon tampak dingin, yah bukankah semua perempuan mau kepadanya karena wajahnya yang tampan dan kekayaannya?

Hanna menatap ekspresi Namjoon dan tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari bahwa kakaknya ini belum lepas dari kebencian dan prasangkanya terhadap perempuan. Eomma kandung mereka memang jahat, egois dan tega membuang mereka demi keuntungan pribadinya, tetapi seharusnya Namjoon bisa menyadari bahwa tidak semua perempuan sejahat eomma mereka. Hanna tidak sabar menunggu saatnya ada perempuan yang bisa membuat kakanya tersadar.

Tiba-tiba layar ponsel Namjoon tampak bergoyang, Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya ketika ada wajah Jiwon, suami Hanna sekaligus sahabatnya yang muncul di sana.

"minggir Jiwon, aku sedang bicara dengan adikku." gumamnya dengan ketus.

Jiwon mengangkat alisnya "kau sudah berbicara terlalu lama dengannya. Ini bulan madu kami jadi maaf aku menginterupsi." mata Jiwon bersinar jahil dan penuh tawa "bye Namjoon."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja layar gelap dan Hanna sudah log out.

Namjoon menatap layar ponselnya dengan kesal, tetapi kemudian merasa geli. Jiwon memang sangat posesif kepada Hanna dan Namjoon memang sengaja mengganggu bulan madu mereka dengan sengaja mengajak Hanna mengobrol lama-lama.

Lama kemudian, Namjoon masih menatap layar ponselnya yang kosong itu. Dia lalu mengehela napas panjang dan berdiri, meraih biolanya.

Hanna memintanya mencoba memberi kesempatan kepada perempuan. Tetapi Namjoon tumbuh dengan kebenciannya yang luar biasa kepada perempuan. Dia sangat benci kepada ibu kandungnya, semua perempuan sama saja, semuanya penipu, jahat, licik dan hanya mengincar harta. Perempuan itu iblis, yang menggunakan kekuatan pesonanya untuk menjatuhkan lelaki ke dalam jeratnya sebelum kemudian melemparnyake penderitaan. Well bukan semuanya mungkin, adiknya Hanna dan eomma angkatnya masuk ke dalam pengecualian.

Namjoon tidak akan pernah jatuh ke dalam pesona perempuan manapun. Dia akan lebih dulu menyakiti dan menghancurkan perempuan sebelum mahluk itu menghancurkannya.

Diraihnya biolanya, dan setelah memejamkan mata dan menghela napas, dia memainkannya. Nada yang keluar adalah nada yang menyanyat sekaligus mengancam, ungkapan kebencian Namjoon kepada mahluk bernama perempuan di muka bumi ini.

Namjoon benci sekali, sangat benci!

.

.

Jimin mendengarkan musik itu ketika melangkah ke ruang tengah. Berarti betul dugaannya, Namjoon sedang berlatih memainkan biola.

Langkah Namjoon mendekat ke arah kamar Namjoon, tiba-tiba merasa merinding mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan di sana.

Ini bukanlah jenis musik romantis yang dimainkan orang direstoran ketika seorang lelaki memutuskan melamar kekasihnya, ini juga bukan musik yang menyayat hati dan penuh kesedihan, ini lebih seperti... kemarahan.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya dan melangkah kearah kamar Namjoon yang setengah terbuka, musik itu terdengar makin jelas di sana. Dari pintu yang terbuka, Jimin melihat Namjoon yang sangat serius memainkan biolanya, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya merapat. Dan seperti nada musik yang dimainkannya, ekspresi Namjoon benar-benar penuh kemarahan, seolah-olah ada bara kemurkaan yang siap meledak di sana.

Jimin jadi ragu untuk mengetuk pintu dan memberitahukan keberadaannya, dia hanya berdiri mematung di situ, mengamati ekspresi Namjoon dan musiknya yang makin bergolak akan kemarahan, sampai kemudian mata Namjoon yang indah membuka dan kemudian langsung menatap Jimin dengan tajam.

.

.

TBC

.

.

with love,

sino

iloveyoujjkrl❤


	8. Chapter 7

Crush in Rush

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

.

Warn

GS!

Yoon!top Jim!bot

Major typo(s)

Remake karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul sama **Crush in Rush**

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.

.

.

"sudah berapa lama kau di situ?" suara Namjoon bahkan sedingin tatapannya. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin merasa takut. Kenapa Namjoon yang berdiri di depannya ini sangat berbeda dengan Namjoon yang ramah, yang tadi pagi berbelanja kepadanya?

"e-eh saya memanggil karena makanan sudah siap." Jimin bergumam gugup bingung menghadapi tatapan mata Namjoon yang dingin dan penuh kemarahan. Sebenarnya lelaki itu sedang marah kepada siapa? Kenapa dia memainkan musik seperti itu? Musik yang bergolak yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarkannya pasti tahu bahwa sang pemain biola sedang marah.

Tetapi kemudian Namjoon tampaknya bisa menguasai diri. Kemarahan tampak surut dari matanya, dan dalam sekejap ada senyum di sana. Ekspresi lelaki itu kembali penuh canda dan ramah seperti yang selalu ditampilkannya di depan Jimin sebelumnya.

"aku perhatikan, kau tetap saja menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' kepadaku, ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengingatkanmu." Bibir lelaki itu menipis "awas kalau sampai ke empat kalinya, coba ulang kata-katamu dengan menggunakan 'aku dan kamu'." Namjoon mengangkat alisnya dan tampak keras kepala.

Jimin menatap lelaki itu dan menyadari bahwa dia seharusnya memberikan apa yang Namjoon mau karena sepertinya lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan keinginannya.

"aku kemari hendak memberitahumu kalau makanan sudah siap." gumam Jimin akhirnya dengan canggung, menggunakan 'aku' dan 'kamu' seperti yang Namjoon mau, dan kemudian dia ternyata menciptakan senyum mempesona yang melebar di bibir Namjoon.

Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang tampan, dan ketampanannya naik berkali-kali lipat kalau dia tersenyum seperti itu. Kalau saja Jimin tidak merasa canggung dan malu, dia pasti sudah memegang ambang pintu dan menarik napas panjang, karena udara seakan tertarik dari paru-parunya, terpesona oleh ketampanan Namjoon.

"bagus." Namjoon ersenyum, lalu melangkah ke pintu dan melewati Jimin "ayo kita makan aku lapar!"

.

.

Ketika Jimin mengikuti Namjoon hendak melangkah ke dapur, pintu kamar Yoongi terbuka dan lelaki itu muncul. Acak-acakan karena bangun tidur dan tampak cemberut, matanya menatap marah ke arah Namjoon.

"kalau kau memang ingin tinggal di apartemen ini Namjoon, seharusnya kau menghormati jam tidurku, aku tidak suka berisik, dan alunan biolamu itu sampai menembus alam mimpiku, memaksaku bangun." gumamnya tajam.

Namjoon tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kemarahan Yoongi, dia malahan tertawa "maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau kau sangat sensitif terhadap bunyi-bunyian, dan kau punya mood yang sangat jelek ketika bangun tidur. Aku janji tidak akan memainkan biola di saat kau tidur lagi."

Yoongi terdiam, menatap Namjoon dengan tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya "oke aku pegang kata-katamu." gumamnya tak kalah tajam, lalu mundur dan setengah membanting pintu kamarnya itu, membuat Namjoon menatap dengan geli.

Sementara itu Jimin masih terdiam di sana agak bingung. Dua lelaki ini memang bersahabat, tetapi sepertinya mereka bersikap seperti anjing dan kucing. Jimin mengangkat bahu, lalu melangkah ke dapur, yah dia kan perempuan, yang pasti dia tidak akan bisa memahani bagaimana persahabatan laki-laki.

.

.

Malamnya, Yoongi ikut bergabung bersama mereka untuk makan malam, lelaki itu sudah segar sehabis mandi, dan berpakaian rapi. Syukurlah. Jimin semula ketakutan kalau Yoongi akan datang ke ruang makan dengan celana dan bertelanjang dada seperti kemarin.

"sepertinya moodmu sudah baik." Namjoon mengambil sepiring nasi dan memakannya dengan sup daging dan wortel buatan Jimin, caranya makan seolah begitu menikmati, tampaknya dia suka dengan apa yang dimakannya karena tiba-tiba Namjoon mengangkat matanya dan menatap Jimin – yang dipaksa untuk makan bersama – dengan tatapan puas dan menggoda.

"enak Jimin, masakan rumahan memang paling enak, bahkan kokiku di rumah tidak bisa membuat makanan seenak ini. Rasanya sederhana tetapi murni, kurasa kokiku tidak bisa membuatnya karena dia terbiasa membuat rumit segala resep demi menunjukkan tekniknya." sambil menyuap sendok ke mulutnya Namjoon mengedipkan matanya, "mungkin aku akan menyabotasemu dari rumah Yoongi dan menjadikanmu tukang masak pribadiku."

Pipi Jimin memerah mendengar pujian Namjoon yang dilemparkan secara langsung itu, dia menatap Namjoon dengan malu-malu "terimakasih." gumamnya pelan, tiba-tiba merasa berdebar. Mimpi apa dia sehingga bisa makan bersama dengan dua lelaki yang sama-sama tampan ini?.

Namjoon menyuap supnya, tetapi matanya menatap ke arah Namjoon dan kemudian berganti ke arah pipi Jimin yang merah padam. Namjoon telah menyebarkan rayuannya tentu saja, lelaki itu memang perayu alami dan Jimin yang polos sepertinya telah tersihir oleh rayuan Namjoon "jangan termakan rayuan Namjoon, Jimin." Yoongi bergumam lugas, memberi Namjoon tatapan penuh peringatan "aku sarankan kau hati-hati kepadanya, Namjoon memang perayu ulung yang tidak pandang bulu dan kau harus waspada."

Pipi Jimin makin merah padam mendengarkan saran Yoongi itu. Tetapi rupanya Namjoon malahan tertawa mendengarkan peringatan tentang dirinya yang diucapkan tetap di depan mukanya "aku tidak akan mengganggu Jimin tentu saja." gumam Namjoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jimin "Jimin dan aku bersahabat, iya kan Jimin"

"iya." mau tak mau Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana deskirpsi sahabat menurut Namjoon, mereka kan baru bertemu tadi pagi?

Yoongi mencibir, menyuapkan sup itu ke mulutnya, dan dia kemudian menyadari kata-kata Namjoon. Sup buatan Jimin memang enak, rasanya ringan tapi penuh aroma. 'tidak sia-sia aku enjadikan Jimin pelayanku' gumam Joshua dalam hati.

.

.

Ketika Jimin sedang mencuci piring di dapur dan Namjoon masuk ke kamarnya untuk berlatih biola lagi – mumpung Yoongi sedang terbangun, katanya – Yoongi berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan duduk di sana, pekerjaannya hampir beres dan sepertinya akan tiba saat-saat dimana Yoongi bisa sedikit bersantai.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, dan Yoongi tidak bisa menahankan kemarahannya ketika melihat nomor di sana. Pengacara ayah kandungnya lagi! Kenapa mereka tidak pernah menyerah mengganggunya?

Karena tahu bahwa pengacara ayah kandungnya sangat gigih, Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"kenapa kau tidak berhenti menggangguku?" dia langsung menyapa dengan kasar, membuat pengacara tua di seberang itu tertegun

"aku tidak mengganggumu Yoongi, aku hanya ingin menginformasikan kepadamu."

"menginformasikan apa?" rasa ingin tahu yang aneh menggelitik benak Yoongi

"tentang ayahmu." pengacara ayah kandungnya berdehem "sebelumnya aku meminta maaf, selama ini aku berbohong kepadamu." suara si pengacara tampak tersendat "aku selalu bilang bahwa ayahmu sakit dan sekarat serta menginginkanmu datang, sebenarnya itu hanya taktikku supaya aku bisa membujukmu datang kemari menengok ayahmu. Tetapi ternyata alasan itu tidak bisa meluluhkan hatimu, kau tetap keras dalam pendirianmu." suara si pengacara tampak menuduh "kenyataannya ayahmu sebenarnya sehat, meskipun jantungnya lemah karena usia, dia tidak dalam keadaan sekarat. Dan karena seluruh usahanya untuk membuatmu datang ke London tidak berhasil, beliau memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu ke Seoul."

Dasar tua bangka sialan. Yoongi mengutuk, langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dalam benaknya, mengutuk ayah kandungnya dan pengacara liciknya yang sama-sama pembohong besar. Untung Yoongi sama sekali tidak termakan oleh kebohongan itu dulu.

"jadi si tua itu datang ke Seoul?" Yoongi bergumam sinis "apakah dia pikir aku mau menemuinya?"

"ayah kandungmu sangat keras kepala, dia memutuskan akan datang mengunjungimu dan akan berangkat lusa segera setelah semua surat-suratnya beres, aku sudah mencegahnya mengingat penyakit jantungnya dan usianya, tetapi dia tidak mendengarkan aku." pengacara ayahnya menghela napas panjang "aku harap kau mau memberikan kesempatan untuk ayahmu, Yoongi. Beliau sudah tua dan meskipun tidak sekarat, tetap saja penyakit jantungnya mengkhawatirkan."

"aku tidak peduli." Yoongi meradang lalu menutup ponselnya, memutus pembicaraan dengan kasar. Punya hak apa pengacara tua itu menyuruhnya mempedulikan kesehatan ayah kandungnya? Kenapa pula dia harus peduli kepada seorang lelaki yang membuangnya begitu saja?

Sudah terlambat untuk menginginkannya sekarang. Yoongi tidak akan membiarkan ayah kandungnya yang arogan itu mendapatkan apa yang dimauinya dengan mudah!

.

.

"aku ingin kau besok siang ikut denganku." Yoongi muncul di ambang pintu dapur, menatap tajam kearah Jimin yang sedang mengelap meja dapur sampai licin.

Dia ingin semuanya bersih sebelum dia tidur nanti."

"ikut kemana?" tatapan Jimin tampak bingung, bukankah Yoongi biasanya tidur kalau siang?

Yoongi tampaknya menyadari pertanyaan di benak Jimin "aku tidak bekerja malam ini, jadi besok siang aku akan bangun. Kau ikut denganku aku akan membawamu." Lelaki itu setengah membalikkan tubuhnya tak peduli.

"ikut kemana?" Jimin mengulang pertanyaannya, buru-buru sebelum Yoongi meninggalkan ruangan itu, kalau sampai tidak mendapatkan jawaban, mungkin Jimin akan tertidur malam ini dengan mata nyalang penasaran.

"ke butik dan mall." Yoongi yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Jimin setengah menoleh "kita akan berbelanja pakaian untukmu." dan kemudian Yoongi pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang kebingungan.

Berbelanja pakaian? Apakah maksud Yoongi seragam pelayan seperti yang dia lihat di manga-manga? Tapi apakah perlu memakai seragam? Jimin tak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya, bahkan sampai dia berbaring tidur di malam harinya.

.

.

Rupanya Yoongi serius dengan maksudnya, jam satu siang lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah berpakaian rapi, dia menatap tajam ke arah Jimin yang sedang membersihkan karpet dengan penyedot debu. Sementara itu Namjoon sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah, lelaki itu menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Yoongi yang rapi.

"mau pergi kencan?" godanya cepat.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan." matanya mengarah kepada Jimin "kenapa kau belum berganti pakaian?"

Karena Jimin mengira Yoongi sudah lupa dengan ajakannya kemarin, atau lelaki itu sedang bercanda, tetapi ternyata lelaki itu serius.

"s-saya sedang membersihkan karpet." jawab Jimin akhirnya.

"tinggalkan itu, ganti bajumu, kita berangkat sekarang dan cepatlah!." gumamnya tegas tak terbantahkan, hingga Jimin terbirit-birit meletakkan pembersih debu di tangannya dan melangkah setengah berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Sementara itu, Namjoon yang masih duduk di sofa mengamati seluruh penampilan Yoongi yang memilih berdiri, suaranya terdengar serius ketika berbicara, tidak penuh canda seperti yang ditampilkannya di depan Jimin

"apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Yoongi?" tanyanya datar dan menyelidik.

Yoongi menatap ke arah kamar Jimin yang tertutup rapat dan kemudian menatap Namjoon tajam "itu bukan urusanmu."

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya "memang." gumamnya "apakah ini berhubungan dengan ayah kandungmu?"

Namjoon tentu saja tahu kisah tentang ayah kandung Yoongi. Mereka memang bersahabat dekat karena memiliki kisah yang sama. Kisah yang sama-sama tragis, mereka sama-sama dibuang oleh salah satu orang tua kandung mereka. Bedanya sekarang ibu kandung Namjoon yang jahat dan mata duitan telah mendekam di penjara, menerima ganjaran atas perbuatannya. Sedangkan ayah Yoongi masih hidup dan seperti kata pengacara ayahnya tadi, masih lumayan sehat dan gigih mengejar apa yang dia mau, menjadi batu sandungan bagi langkah Yoongi.

"ya." Yoongi mengangguk, percuma membohongi Namjoon, sahabatnya ini punya insting yang kuat "lelaki tua itu mau datang kemari."

"kemari?" Namjoon mengangkat alisnya "dia tidak mudah menyerah ya."

"dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai ayah di depannya dan membuatnya puas. Bagiku ayahku bukan dia."

"hati-hati Yoongi." Namjoon bergumam "sepertinya ayah kandungmu itu sama keras kepalanya denganmu, kalian sepertinya sama-sama berpegang kuat kepada pendirian kalian masing-masing."

Namjoon lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kamar Jimin "dan akan kau gunakan sebagai apa Jimin nanti?"

Yoongi tersenyum, senyum yang dalam dan penuh rencana "Jimin adalah tamengku. Tameng terbaik yang pernah ada. Alat pembalasan dendam yang paling hebat."

Suara Yoongi terdengar mantap, bergaung di ruang tengah apartemen itu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

with love,

sino

iloveyoujjkrl❤


	9. Chapter 8

Crush in Rush

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

.

Warn

GS!

Yoon!top Jim!bot

Major typo(s)

Remake karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul sama **Crush in Rush**

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.

.

.

balasan review

 **nochu:** namjoonnya udah sabar kok kan sama aku wkwkw

belum nganu nganu ah jangan jimin polos

 **Nadhefuji:** jangan kasih tau yang lain ceritanya ya sist wkwkw

thanks udah baca

 **Tyongie:** hayo mau ngapain hayo wkwkw udah kejawab di chap ini hehe

.

.

"teganya kau memanfaatkan gadis sepolos itu sebagai tameng?" Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya "dan tameng seperti apa maksudmu?"

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya, menatap Namjoon setengah mencemooh "benarkah yang kudengar ini? seorang Namjoon yang selalu menyakiti hati perempuan tanpa pandang bulu tiba-tiba mencemaskan kepolosan seorang perempuan?"

Namjoon membalas tatapan mata Yoongi dengan serius "aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku Yoongi kau tahu semua perempuan yang pernah menjadi korbanku, mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya, tetapi Jimin dia benar-benar perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, apapun yang kau rencanakan terhadapnya, kau akan bersikap kejam kepadanya."

Yoongi membeku, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya "Jimin adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tepat untuk ini."

Namjoon berdiri, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam "terserah Yoongi, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Rasa berdosa itu akan semakin dalam kalau kau memanfaatkan perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Namjoon lalu melangkah dan meninggalkan Yoongi, masuk ke kamarnya, setelah beberapa langkah sampai di depan kamarnya, lelaki itu seolah teringat sesuatu dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit "oh ya, aku lupa mengatakan kepadamu, tadi pagi aku berbelanja dengan Jimin, dan kami bertemu teman Jimin."

"teman Jimin?" Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya.

"yah, dia bilang dia teman Jimin, salah satu rekan kerjanya di cafe tempat mereka bekerja sebelumnya." Namjoon menatap Yoongi penuh arti "tapi aku tahu lelaki itu tidak menganggap Jimin sebagai teman. Dan kalau kau mau menjalankan rencanamu, apapun itu kau harus mempertimbangkan keberadaan orang-orang yang menyukai Jimin lebih dari yang seharusnya." Namjoon sepertinya menebak kalau Yoongi akan menjadikan Jimin sebagai kekasih pura-puranya.

Yoongi memang akan melakukan hal yang hampir mirip seperti itu, tetapi tentu saja dengan cara yang jauh berbeda. Dia akan membuat ayah kandungnya pulang ke negaranya dengan bahu terkulai kalah dan sangat sangat kesal.

"aku akan mempertimbangkannya." jawab Yoongi datar "terimakasih Namjoon."

"dan satu lagi, Jimin tidak punya ponsel. Kasihan sekali di jaman sekarang tidak punya alat komunikasi yang begitu penting. Kau mungkin bisa membelikannya satu."

"akan kulakukan." Yoongi mengangguk, menyadari bahwa hal itu luput dari perhatiannya. Nanti dia akan memastikan kalau Jimin mempunyai ponsel, hal itu memberikan manfaat baginya juga untuk berkomunikasi dengan Jimin kapanpun dia jauh.

.

.

Ketika Jimin keluar dari kamarnya setelah berganti pakaian, Yoongi berdiri di sana dan menatap Jimin dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya. Tatapannya setengah mencemooh setengah kasihan.

"kau hanya punya baju ini?" lelaki itu mengamati blouse Jimin yang dulunya pasti pernah berwarna putih meskipun sekarang hanya menyisakan warna krem kusam yang tidak jelas. Dan perempuan itu mengenakan rok panjang hitam sebetisnya.

Blouse putih dan rok hitam! Demi Tuhan apakah perempuan ini tidak punya selera berpakaian yang lebih baik? Pakaiannya mengingatkan Yoongi pada anak training di toko-toko. Padahal Yoongi akan membawa Jimin ke butik kelas atas. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak peduli, tetapi dia tahu orang-orang di sana akan mencemooh Jimin, memandang Jimin seperti pertunjukan sirkus mahluk aneh yang salah tempat, dan dia tidak mau Jimin mengalami itu, dipermalukan seperti itu sementara Jimin berjalan di sisinya. Tidak boleh ada orang yang mempermalukan perempuan yang sedang bersama Yoongi.

Pipi Jimin sendiri tampak merah padam. Malu. Dia tahu bahwa pakaiannya yang sederhana itu pasti tidak akan cocok dengan selera Yoongi, pasti akan membuat lelaki itu malu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, pakaian yang dikenakannya ini adalah pakaian terbaiknya.

"a-aku hanya punya pakaian ini." Jawab Jimin menahan malu, sepertinya dia lebih baik mengurung diri di kamarnya saja daripada nanti mempermalukan Yoongi, dengan sangat dia berdoa dalam hati supaya Yoongi membatalkan acara keluar mereka.

Tetapi rupanya Yoongi punya pikiran lain, lelaki itu menghela napas, tampak kesal, lalu meraih kunci mobilnya di gantungan dan melangkah mendahului Jimin ke pintu.

"ayo." gumamnya, membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi, membuat Jimin terbirit-birit mengikutinya.

.

.

Mereka berkendara melalui kawasan elite di pusat kota, dan Yoongi tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah tempat yang dari papan nama di sana, merupakan sebuah butik, butik itu berupa rumah bercat putih dengan gaya belanda, dikelilingi pepohonan yang rimbun dan suasana yang asri.

"ayo turun, pemilik butik ini temanku, jadi kita bisa mencari pakaian yang lebih tepat untukmu sebelum kita pergi ke mall dan butik-butik di sana." Yoongi membuka pintu dan melangkah memutari mobil, lalu membukakan mobil untuk Jimin dengan sopan.

Mereka lalu berjalan setengah bersisian, dengan Yoongi di depan dan Jimin di belakangnya. Mereka memasuki butik elegan bergaya lama itu melalui sebuah pintu putar kuno yang berlapiskan krom dan kaca.

Suasana di dalam butik itu sangat elegan, dengan lampu berwarna kuning terang yang menciptakan keindahan tersendiri terhadap pakaian berbagai warna yang digantung di berbagai sudut. Jimin tidak pernah masuk ke tempat seperti ini tentu saja, matanya melahap seluruh sisi dengan penuh ingin tahu, menahan keinginan untuk bergumam "oooh", "waaaah", atau "wooow".

Seseorang keluar dari bagian belakang butik dan bergumam "mohon maaf, tidakkah anda melihat tanda di depan pintu? kami baru buka pukul lima sore." seseorang itu adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dengan kaos ketat berwarna biru gemerlap yang menunjukkan keseksiannya tubuhnya yang berkulit seputih susu, berkilauan bagaikan porselen. "Yoongi?" perempuan itu memekik kesenangan "Yoongi!" lalu perempuan itu menghambur, memeluk Yoongi dengan erat "kemana saja kau sayangku? lama sekali kau tidak kemari."

Yoongi membalas pelukan perempuan itu dengan canggung "aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini." Lelaki itu memundurkan langkah dan dengan halus melepaskan diri dari pelukan perempuan itu "bagaimana kabarmu, Seokjin?"

"aku baik-baik saja." Seokjin bergumam ceria sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya "dan aku sangat merindukanmu, Yoongi. Dulu kau sering kemari sambil membawa pacar-pacar cantikmu itu, jadi karena kau lama tidak kemari, aku pikir mungkin kau sedang tidak berpacaran?" mata perempuan itu melirik ke arah Jimin yang berdiri gugup di belakang Yoongi dan langsung mengangkat alisnya "atau kau berpacaran tapi sepertinya sudah merubah seleramu?" matanya mengamati Jimin dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, membuat Jimin malu setengah mati. Perempuan itu sangat modis dan sangat bergaya, dan sekarang mengamati Jimin dengan secercah rasa kasihan di matanya.

"di mana kau menemukan gembel kecil ini?" gumamnya mendekati Jimin, dan kemudian menyentuh pundak Jimin tanpa permisi, lalu membalikkan tubuh Jimin yang sepertinya dianggapnya bagai boneka, dia mengamati tubuh Jimin dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Yoongi lagi "kekasih terbarumu?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Yoongi terkekeh "jangan terlalu mendekatinya Seokjin, Jimin akan ketakutan kepadamu. Tidak. Dia bukan kekasihku. Tetapi segera, dia akan berperan sebagai kekasihku, dan aku ingin bantuanmu untuk melatihnya."

"apa?" Seokjin dan Jimin berseru bersamaan, yang satu bersemangat dan penuh ingin tahu, sementara yang lain kaget luar biasa.

"ya. aku ingin kau mengajari Jimin semuanya, seluruh caranya. aku ingin dia berperan sebagai kekasih yang jalang, mata duitan, pokoknya jenis perempuan yang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini." Yoongi menatap Seokjin dan tersenyum manis "aku tahu dari pengalamanmu di butik ini, kau banyak pengalaman dengan jenis-jenis perempuan seperti itu."

Seokjin tertawa, tawa merdu yang enak di dengar,dia menepuk pundak Jimin lembut "hai aku Seokjin, dan sepertinya sahabatku yang tiba-tiba datang setelah sekian lama menghilang ini tanpa tahu malu langsung meminta bantuanku." sapanya lembut, membuat Jimin tersenyum malu-malu. Sepertinya memang Seokjin sering mengucapkan kata-kata cemoohan, tetapi kemudian Jimin menyadari bahwa perempuan itu hanya menggunakan sebagai candaan, tidak ada maksud sama sekali dari Seokjin untuk merendahkan lawan bicaranya. Mungkin memang gaya bicaranya seperti itu.

Tetapi Jimin sendiri masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan Yoongi tadi. Apa maksudnya lelaki itu akan menjadikannya kekasihnya, atau berperan sebagai kekasih Yoongi tetapi – kalau Jimin tidak salah dengar – harus bisa membawakan peran sebagai perempuan jahat?

"aku bisa saja melakukannya Yoongi, meskipun tampaknya misi ini begitu berat." Seokjin menatap Jimin penuh arti "tetapi kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku dari A sampai Z jadi aku tahu apa maksud semua rencanamu ini." Seokjin lalu memanggil pelayannya yang segera datang dari pintu belakang "buatkan minuman untuk kedua tamuku, kita akan bercakap-cakap sebentar."

"aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu Seokjin." Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, lalu menatap Jimin "Jimin, kau bisa menunggu di sini? aku akan bicara dengan Seokjin sebentar di dalam."

Meskipun merasa sangat ingin tahu hingga mendorongnya memaksa ikut, Jimin tidak berani. Yang biasa dia lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun benaknya masih didera oleh semua pertanyaan.

"pelayan akan membawakanmu minuman dan kue, kau boleh melihat-lihat pakaian di sini dan mencobanya, kalau ada yang menarik untukmu bilang saja, aku yakin Yoongi dengan senang hati akan membelikannya untukmu." Seokjin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu dengan genit menggandeng lengan Yoongi, dan dua anak manusia itu kemudian masuk ke ruang dalam yang sepertinya bagian kantor dari butik tersebut.

.

.

Jimin menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan hanya berdiri terpaku dan kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Matanya mengamati seluruh ruangan dan mengagumi interiornya yang indah. Mereka seperti berada di rumah-rumah bangsawan eropa dari jaman dahulu. Sepertinya memang Seokjin sengaja membuat nuansa butiknya kuno tetapi elegan. Kursi-kursinya berukir dengan warna cokelat gelap, berpadu dengan tirai merah yang bersemburat emas, tampak sangat kontras dengan tembok yang dicat putih bersih dan atap plafon dengan ukiran indah yang semuanya berwarna putih bersih. Sementara itu di bawah kakinya, karpet mahal yang sangat tebal berwarna cokelat tua tampak sangat berpadu dengan keseluruhan ruangan.

Setelah lama berdiri Jimin sadar, sepertinya Yoongi akan lama di dalam sana. Seorang pelayan muncul dari dalam, membawa nampan, ada teko sepertinya berisi teh dan juga cangkir-cangkir indah bergambar bunga dengan gaya victorian. Lalu ada sepiring kue cokelat yang tampak lezat dengan krim di atasnya. Pelayan itu meletakkan nampan di meja, dan Jimin menyadari ada tatapan kaget di matanya ketika melihat penampilan Jimin yang sangat sederhana, tetapi pelayan itu berhasil menutupinya dengan cepat, dengan sopan dia mempersilahkan Jimin untuk menikmati hidangannya selama menunggu.

Dengan hati-hati Jimin duduk di kursi di samping meja kecil yang telah disediakan, dia menuang teh yang harum itu, dan kemudian menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Enak. Ada rasa pedas yang khas, aroma daun mint yang membuat rasa teh itu istimewa. Jimin lalu mencicipi kue yang sangat menggugah selera itu, dan kemudian mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. Kue itu enak sekali!

Mata Jimin melirik dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke beberapa kue yang masih tersisa di piring, pasti akan sangat memalukan kalau Jimin menghabiskan kue itu, tetapi kue itu enak sekali.

Mata Jimin memandang ke sekeliling, berusaha mengalahkan dorongan untuk menghabiskan kue yang enak itu, demi kesopanan. Akhirnya Jimin berdiri dan dengan hati-hati mendekat ke arah rak gaun –gaun itu.

Jemarinya menyentuh bahan sebuah gaun dari sutera halus yang begitu indah, warna gaun itu hijau yang teduh, dengan bros berwarna perak sebagai aksen di dadanya, iseng-iseng karena ingin tahu, Jimin melihat price tag yang menempel di gaun itu, dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dua puluh juta won untuk sebuah gaun?

Dengan ketakutan, Jimin melangkah mundur dari rak gaun berisi gaun-gaun indah yang digantung. Astaga, harga gaun itu mungkin cukup untuk Jimin hidup beberapa bulan.

Dengan gugup, Jimin duduk lagi di kursinya, dia tidak berani memegang gaun-gaun itu setelah mengetahui harganya. Kalau sampai sentuhan tangannya membuat gaun itu rusak bisa gawat, karena Jimin tidak mampu menggantinya.

Dengan cemas dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Jimin menatap ke arah pintu kantor tempat Yoongi dan Seokjin menghilang tadi.

.

.

"itu rencana yang sangat licik Yoongi, dan murni kejam." Seokjin tidak bisa menahan diri mengucapkan kata-kata itu setelah Yoongi selesai bercerita, perempuan itu lalu menatap ke arah butik tempat Jimin masih menunggu di sana "dan kalaupun aku mau membantumu, dari semua perempuan di dunia ini, kau bisa memilih perempuan yang berpengalaman, dengan sedikit polesan, dia akan lebih mudah dimasukkan dalam rencanamu, dan kenapa kau malahan memilih perempuan lugu, polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu?"

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan tersenyum tenang "perempuan yang berpengalaman akan berbahaya karena kadang kala mereka memberontak, menginginkan lebih, atau bahkan menggigit balik." Mata Yoongi ikut melirik ke arah butik "Jimin tidak akan mengkhianatiku."

Seokjin menatap Yoongi, mereka memang bersahabat sejak lama, sejak masa kuliah Yoongi dulu pernah membantu Seokjin melalui masa-masa sulitnya. Seokjin pernah jatuh dan hancur, menerima semua cemoohan orang, dan dia kehilangan banyak orang yang semula dikiranya sebagai sahabat baiknya. Hanya Yoongi yang tetap disisinya dan mendukungnya, bagi Yoongi tidak peduli Seokjin akan jatuh dan mempermalukan diri seperti apa, mereka berdua tetap bersahabat. Dan kalau Yoongi meminta pertolongan kepadanya, bagaimana dia bisa menolaknya?

"aku akan melakukannya untukmu Yoongi, meskipun sepertinya sulit, aku akan mengubah perempuan polos yang ada di depan itu menjadi seperti yang kau mau, mulai besok bawalah dia kesini setiap pagi, kau bisa menjemputnya di sore hari, dan aku akan melatihnya dengan intensif, gaya berjalan, gaya berpakaian bahkan gaya berbicaranya."

Yoongi tersenyum puas "aku tahu aku akan selalu bisa mengandalkanmu, Seokjin."

.

.

Yoongi dan Seokjin keluar dari ruangan itu beberapa saat kemudian, dan Jimin langsung berdiri. Seokjin tersenyum manis kepada Jimin, lalu melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada Yoongi "kalian akan kemana hari ini?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu "kami akan ke mall, membeli beberapa gaun dan perlengkapan. Dan tentu saja kami akan berbelanja di butikmu ini Seokjin." mata Yoongi menatap penampilan Jimin "dia tidak boleh berjalan-jalan denganku dengan penampilan seperti itu."

"tentu saja tidak boleh." Seokjin berseru ceria, lalu menghampiri Jimin dan merangkulnya "mari, akan kupilihkan pakaian yang pantas untukmu, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

.

.

Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Jimin menurut saja ketika Seokjin menyerahkan pakain untuknya dan menyuruhnya berganti baju. Di dalam ruang ganti, Jimin mengintip kembali price tag baju yang ada di tangannya, dan mengerutkan keningnya. Harganya cukup tinggi untuk sebuah gaun terusan berwarna pink gelap.

Jemari Jimin bergetar ketika mencobanya, tetapi dia berusaha melakukannya. Setelah mengenakan gaun itu, Jimin bercermin dan mengagumi betapa pas gaun itu di tubuhnya, Seokjin sepertinya punya insting bagus mengenai gaun. Jimin juga mengagumi betapa ringannya bahan gaun itu, menempel di tubuhnya. Tampak pas dan tampak cantik.

Ketikan di pintu ruang ganti membuat Jimin sedikit terperanjat "apakah kau sudah selesai di sana?" suara Seokjin terdengar dari depan pintu.

"sudah." Jimin buru-buru membuka pintu ruang ganti itu dan berhadapan dengan Seokjin.

Seokjin berdiri di sana dan tampak puas dengan penampilan Jimin, dia membawa sepatu berhak datar berwarna peach gelap yang sangat indah dan meletakkannya di lantai "ini, pakailah ini, gaun itu seharusnya memang dipakai dengan sepatu ini."

Jimin menurutinya dan sekali lagi merasa takjub dengan betapa pasnya sepatu itu di kakinya. Seokjin menepuk pundak Jimin dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya "bagus. Kau sudah siap untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Yoongi."

.

.

Reaksi Yoongi melihat penampilan baru Jimin tidak terbaca, lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dan kemudian mengamati Jimin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"bagus Seokjin. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan lagi beberapa gaun, sebanyak mungkin dari koleksimu yang cocok dengan tubuh Jimin, juga sepatunya, dan aksesorisnya. Aku tahu butikmu ini lebih banyak menjual gaun-gaun formal, karena itu aku akan ke mall dan memberi gaun-gaun untuk keperluan lainnya."

"hati-hati ya." Seokjin melepas kepergian mereka dalam senyum ramah "dan Yoongi, jangan lupa membawa Jimin ke salon." Serunya setelah Yoongi dan Jimin dekat dengan mobil mereka.

Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melambai kepada Seokjin, dengan sopan dia membukakan pintu untuk Jimin dan kemudian memutari mobilnya, duduk di balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari butik itu.

Sepanjang jalan mereka terdiam, meskipun Jimin berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Yoongi, penuh pertanyaan. Kapan Yoongi akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?

Yoongi sendiri tampaknya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Jimin, dia melirik sedikit dan tersenyum "kau pasti bertanya-tanya ya. Nanti setelah di rumah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sekarang kau ikuti saja aku. Yang pasti kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Mau tak mau Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, kalau tidak dia akan tersiksa akan rasa penasaran yang menderanya ketika harus menunggu Yoongi menjelaskan segalanya ketika mereka pulang nanti.

"butik yang sangat indah, dan Seokjin sangat cantik."

Yoongi tersenyum simpul "tentu saja, Seokjin sangat cantik, dia sangat menjaga kecantikannya itu setelah dia mendapatkannya hampir lima tahun yang lalu."

Mendapatkan kecantikan? Apa maksud Yoongi?

Yoongi sendiri terkekeh "semoga kau tidak menganggapku mantan pacarnya atau apa, kami bersahabat akrab sejak kuliah arsitek. Tetapi kemudian dia drop out karena mengejar hasrat sebenarnya di bidang desain pakaian, dan terbukti dia tidak sia-sia karena sekarang dia menjadi salah seorang perancang yang sukses dengan butik kelas satu yang sangat diminati." Mata Yoongi tampak geli ketika melempar kebenaran itu kepada Jimin "jangan tertipu dengan kecantikan dan sikap feminimnya Jimin, lima tahun yang lalu, Seokjin adalah seorang lelaki, sampai kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti hasratnya untuk menjadi seorang perempuan."

Apa? Jimin ternganga kaget sekaligus bingung. Astaga, jadi Seokjin bukanlah perempuan tulen?

.

.

TBC

.

.

dont forget to review

thanks for reading

with love,

sino


End file.
